Naruto's Darkness
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto fails the Genin exam for the third time but is given a mock test by Mizuki steal the scroll of seals he succeeds and learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu but this was all a trap Mizuki Iruka turns up as well as Mizuki and Mizuki tells Naruto about the Kyuubi, Naruto's mask breaks and he becomes a shell of his former self, thinking he deserves to be alone can a certain team
1. Broken Mask

**Naruto's Darkness Part 1 Broken Mask**

 **Summary: Naruto fails the Genin exam for the third time but is given a mock test by Mizuki steal the scroll of seals he succeeds and learns the Shadow Clone Jutsu but this was all a trap Mizuki Iruka turns up as well as Mizuki and Mizuki tells Naruto about the Kyuubi, Naruto's mask breaks and he becomes a shell of his former self, thinking he deserves to be alone can a certain teammate break him from his life or shame and darkness.**

 **A/N:** **This will be a different side to Naruto similar to my version of Naruto in Deception but he's not nearly as skilled or powerful YET. The Pairing Is NaruSaku well enjoy.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto can't believe how easy it was to steal the scroll of sealing it was so easy Mizuki also said to learn a Jutsu so he did it took two hours but he learned the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** he's just sitting there waiting for Mizuki when he hears his name and looks up and sees Iruka "Hey Iruka-Sensei I did my mission does that make me a genin now."

Iruka looks confused "Naruto what are you talking about you failed the genin exam."

Naruto seems confused "I know that but Mizuki-Sensei gave me a mock exam he told me to steal this and learn a Jutsu from it then I could become a Genin so I did pretty cool aye."

Iruka's in shock _Why would Mizuki tell him this._

Just then they hear another voice "Ah so you found him that wasn't in the plan but oh well give me the scroll Naruto."

Naruto looks confused "You told me I could become a Genin if I stole this."

Mizuki laughs "Ah, Stupid naive little Naruto just give me the scroll."

Iruka turns to Naruto "Do not give him the scroll."

Mizuki snaps "Give me the scroll demon brat."

Iruka turns to Mizuki "What are you doing Mizuki."

Mizuki scoffs "Shut up Iruka you are such an idiot how can you possibly like Naruto knowing what he did to your parents."

Naruto looks shocked as does Iruka _Don't do it Mizuki it's forbidden. Mizuki_ snarls "Forget this die demon."

He pulls out a Fuma Shuriken and tosses it at Naruto who's too shocked to move luckily Iruka jumps in the way and shields Naruto but takes the Shuriken to the back.

Iruka smiles though he's in pain "Run, Naruto don't let him get the scroll."

At first, Naruto does nothing then he nods and runs off Mizuki goes after him whilst Iruka pulls out the Shurikenand tosses it on the ground before going after Naruto. Naruto's hiding in the bushes when he sees Iruka go past on the trees he's about to shout out to him when he sees no damage to Iruka's back so he jumps out and kicks him in the back.

Mizuki jumps up "You little brat how did you know."

Naruto grins "You had no injuries to your back."

Mizuki smirks "So you figured it out huh well it won't matter give me the damn scroll."

Naruto snarls "No."

Mizuki jumps into the tree and gets ready with another Fuma Shuriken he smirks "Have you ever wondered why everyone calls you a demon."

Naruto has always wondered that "Why."

Just then Iruka comes out "Shut up Mizuki it's forbidden."

Naruto shouts "TELL ME."

Mizuki grins "You heard of the Kyuubi correct well it didn't die you are the Kyuubi everyone hates you because you are the demon you killed thousands of people your nothing but a monster you killed Iruka's parents, He doesn't like you he hates you."

Naruto looks at Iruka who looks down in shame Naruto turns away and runs away Mizuki's about to go after him but Iruka stops him "Why are you defending him he killed your parents."

Iruka pushes Mizuki back "Yes the Kyuubi killed my parents and I hate the Kyuubi."

Naruto who's already had his world turned upside down has now heard his Sensei who he thought of as a friend hates him then he hears something unexpected.

Iruka smirks "Naruto is not the Kyuubi he's the Kyuubi's jailer he's a hero Naruto is a good kid."

Iruka looks into the bushes then turns back just as Mizuki stabs him with a Kunai. Naruto jumps out of the bushes and kicks Mizuki away "Don't you hurt Iruka-Sensei Teme."

Mizuki grins "And what are you going to do about it, your a lowly Genin whereas I'm a Chūnin."

Naruto glares at him "You remember what the mission was you gave me steal the scroll and learn a Jutsu well I did **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** over 100 Naruto's appear and they all crack their knuckles Mizuki looks on in dread whilst Iruka looks on in shock and surprise. The next moment all 100 Naruto's jump down and attack Mizuki all Iruka can hear is the screams as he's beaten to a pulp by Naruto.

Naruto stands there looking at the unconscious battered body of Mizuki and does nothing he feels nothing he turns around he looks at Iruka but is unsure what to do Iruka-Sensei knew about the Kyuubi but didn't tell him "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW WHY I'M HATED.

Just then ANBU arrive they look at Mizuki and Naruto then Iruka they take Mizuki away and Iruka to the hospital one of the ANBU with long purple hair approaches Naruto "Uzumaki-San we should get the scroll back to the Hokage."

Naruto just nods. And She puts a hand on his shoulder before they both **Shunshin** away. They arrive back in the tower Neko gives the scroll to Hiruzen who puts it away. Neko then leaves Hiruzen already know what happened and by the look, Naruto's giving him he's not happy with anyone.

Hiruzen sighs "I am sorry Naruto."

Naruto snaps "Like hell you are ever since I was born I've been hated ever since I've been old enough to run I've been doing that as I run for my life from villagers countless times left beaten broken lying in my own blood and filth attacked for someone the damn Yondaime put in me Iruka calls me a hero well I am no Hero I am a demon child plain and simple."

Hiruzen sighs "I am sorry."

Naruto scoffs "I treated you like my grandfather and this is how you repay me well thanks but no thanks I don't need you I don't need anyone I will find my own path in life."

Hiruzen sighs "And what about your goal to become Hokage."

Naruto shakes his head "A pathetic dream nothing more I'd never be excepted so why waste my time trying."

Hiruzen sighs "I understand" He opens up a draw "Do you still want to be a Ninja of Konoha."

Naruto just nods and Hiruzen nods and passes him something it's a Leaf Headband."

Naruto nods "Can I go."

Hiruzen nods "You can go."

Naruto opens the door and leaves and Hiruzen sighs "Mizuki you idiot his mind is broken because of you."

Naruto heads home not even caring about the glares. He unlocks the door to his apartment and heads inside he goes straight to his bed and falls asleep within moments.

The next day he wakes up and looks at himself in the mirror his eyes look dead inside Naruto clenches his fist and punches the mirror shattering it. He then steps in the shower and washes his body from yesterday plus the blood dripping from his hand as the wound slowly closes.

He climbs out of the shower and doesn't care about the broken glass on the floor he just heads back into his bedroom and pulls on his non-orange clothes a black T-shirt and shorts to match. He sees the headband Jiji gave him and puts it on his arm. He then grabs some money from the floorboards and leaves his apartment.

He walks around the streets its time for a new look a darker look he goes past several shops until he sees a shop he's never been into before he uses Henge first then heads inside. He goes straight to the black clothes he grabs a basket and then picks up 10 pairs of Black Combat pants with multiple pockets. He then grabs 10 Black long sleeved jumpers, 10 black t-shirts, He picks up several pairs of fingerless gloves with metal plates on them. He grabs several black jackets with hoods on. Lastly, he gets several pairs of combat boots.

He's now finished with the clothes so he moves to Weapons he grabs two pack of Kunai and the same of Shuriken, He grabs Ninja wire, Ninja Stars, Senbon Needles, He looks at Blades but then walks away, He stops at sealing scrolls.

A man behind him nods "Quite a lot of stuff there oh I see your looking at sealing scrolls might be a good idea with all this you bought I own the place do you want me to start cashing this up whilst you keep looking."

Naruto just nods and passes him the basket and keeps looking he grabs several of each scroll size, He then goes to the camping supplies he grabs a tent, Sleeping bag, Cooking supplies and then heads to the counter and adds them to the rest of his stuff. He expects this to add up to most of what he's got but is surprised when it barely comes to half a little over a quarter actually he'll have to come her more often. Then the man shows him how to use the sealing scroll and then seals everything in them Naruto's surprised but thanks him for showing him.

He heads home the first thing he does is burn all his old Orange Jumpsuits. He then puts on his new clothes and leaves the apartment he has the hood over his face he then walks to the Ninja library he Henge's again and heads inside he looks at books on Basic Taijutsu styles, He gets a book on Chakra exercises. He then gets one one on Ninjutsu and lastly Kenjutsu which he'll learn later.

He has a quick look in the book about Chakra and finds there's a section on Chakra Paper and what it's used for so he gets all the books out and leaves he heads back to shop where he bought all his gear and buys some Chakra paper then leaves again he walks back home it doesn't take long as soon as he gets in he locks the door.

He Looks through the books and finds one he didn't remember picking up it's about Fuinjutsu (Sealing) He just nods and picks up the book on Ninjutsu when he flips through he catches a section on Shadow Clones so he reads it then he smirks " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 20 clones appears and he looks at them "Get reading you go and buy me some Ramen and soda's"

For the next several hours Naruto and his clones read everything when there all done he dispels then two at a time he then lays on his bed and drifts off to sleep. One more day before the Genin teams are picked which means he has a day to master some of the Chakra exercises.

The next day comes and he leaves the house early he finds a secluded spot and starts with the Chakra paper he's surprised his affinity is **Wind** a very rare in Konoha he's also water that's cool he guesses. He does some handsigns " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " 100 clones appear and he splits them into groups, 20 working on tree climbing 20 on walking on water, 20 on splitting a leaf 20 on Taijutsu and the last 20 learning some Wind and Water Jutsu's 10 learning Water Jutsu's and 10 on Wind Jutsu's.

Naruto himself goes to get himself some breakfast. He returns 10 minutes later and eats his breakfast before working on the tree climbing himself.


	2. Cold And Distant

**Naruto's Darkness Part 2 Cold And Distant**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 hope you liked chapter 1 if not oh well can't please everyone well here is more hope you enjoy.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto wakes up when his alarm clock goes off he just punches it until it shuts up and he then tosses it aside then stretches. He then just sits there in a daze today is the day of team placements a part of him is wondering why he's even still here the villagers hate him so why should he stay but if he leaves where exactly is he going to go.

He climbs out of his bed and heads to the bathroom there is still broken glass on the floor so he just knocks it to the side with his foot and climbs into the shower he turns it on and lets the hot water cascade down his body he puts his hands on the wall and closes his eyes.

After 20 minutes he gets out of the shower and dries himself then brushes his teeth, then he heads back to his bedroom and puts on his new clothes. After he's dressed he heads to his kitchen and makes himself some cereal and Orange Juice he sent a clone to buy food for him seems he did a good job.

After he's eaten he summons some clones sends them to the library for more books and scrolls on Jutsu and also to continue learning the Jutsu's from yesterday, if they find more new Jutsu's to learn them, he the puts on his coat and puts up the hood and walks to the academy some people stare at him but they don't recognize it's him because he's not wearing Orange.

He hears everyone's already inside he hardly cares what they will think he opens the door and steps inside everyone is looking at him and wondering who he is with his hood up nobody can see his face. He walks to the back of the class and sits down and waits. People are staring again but don't talk to him but there curious to just who he is.

A few minutes later Iruka enters the classroom his knife wound wasn't fatal didn't really do much damage either. He looks around the class he was informed Naruto took a headband from the Hokage he looks around for him and the only person he could be is the kid in black in the back of the class that everyone seems to be staring at.

Iruka smiles "Congratulations again on becoming Genin now I will read out the teams" (Teams 1-6 are unimportant) Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikamaru looks around looking for Naruto and then stops on the kid in black it must be him they were friends earlier and the look is certainly much better then the Orange he wore before but something seems to have happened he's not talking to anyone he's not loud he's just sitting there like a statue.

Hinata watches Naruto closely she does prefer the black also it makes him look better but the attitude of Naruto is different he's not interacting with anyone he's just sitting there with the hood over his head.

Many of the other students in the class admit the look for Naruto is a better fit especially for a ninja the orange was just to bright and would easily make him a target they admit he looks more professional but there is something off he's not the hyperactive kid anymore who seems to have ants in his pants he's now distant and withdrawn it's a little unsettling to some of them especially his friends Shikamaru and Choji.

Iruka continues "Team 7's Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi, Team 9 is still active so Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

The class is talking between themselves most are sitting with their teams but Naruto hasn't left his seat and doesn't even look like he intends to. Just then the door opens and several adults enter A women with long black hair with red eyes speaks up "Team 8 follow me." Kiba, Shino, and Hinata follow her Hinata looks back at Naruto but he doesn't do anything at all.

A man with Black hair with a cigarette in his mouth nods "Team 10 follow me." Again Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji follow they all glance at Naruto then walk out.

A short while later only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto remain Sakura is pestering Sasuke but she does glance over at Naruto occasionally as does Sasuke but again there is no movement from Naruto. After several hours Sakura is getting really annoyed at her Sensei as is Sasuke but Naruto is emotionless both Sakura and Sasuke look at each other both thinking the same thing _He's not moved from that spot since he arrived he's not spoken to anyone he's not the hyperactive loudmouth they both know._

After another hour the door opens and Kakashi looks around he sees two students together but not the third then he sees the third at the other side of the class alone he thinks that's off.

Sakura shouts "Your late."

He sweat drops _Is she always this loud_ "Sorry I had to help an old lady across the road meet me on the roof." He then **Shunshin's** away.

Sasuke and Sakura stand up and heads to the door they look at where Naruto was and find him gone they look around and find the window open they just shrug and head upstairs.

Naruto used the tree climbing Technique to walk up the wall and actually surprises Kakashi who expects them to come to the roof using the stairs _How did he get here wait did he walk up the wall interesting he was known as the deadlast and now he's doing Chakra Exercises this is quite strange It seems he's changing I must say this is unexpected._

Just then Sakura and Sasuke open the door to the roof and are surprised to see Naruto already up there leaning against the wall. Kakashi gives them an eyesmile "OK sit down we should introduce ourselves are likes and dislikes and are goals for the future."

Sakura nods "You should go first Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi nods "Are you intending to join us kid in black."

Naruto doesn't look at him but replies "No."

Kakashi looks at Naruto _So it seems The Hokage was correct Naruto has gone off the deep end he took the Kyuubi being sealed in him badly although I approve of his new look he seems to have done a, 180 he's now anti-social, quiet, refuses to sit with his team, the Hokage said he wants to follow his own path but just how dark is that path you follow. Do you resent your father for what he did? I guess it's understandable that you would, I will have to monitor you closely I won't let my Sensei's son fall into darkness sometimes I wish you were still here Sensei your son is in pain._ Kakashi nods "Fair enough, OK, here I go, My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and dislike a few things my goals are none of your business, OK Pinky your up."

Sakura is shocked _He only told us his name_ "My name is Sakura Haruno I like She looks at Sasuke and giggles my dislikes are Ino-Pig and Naruto my goals are she looks at Sasuke and giggles again.

Sasuke just scoffs Naruto just rolls his eyes not that anyone can see because of the hood and Kakashi sighs _Just great a fangirl_ "OK Mr. Brooder in blue."

Sasuke glares at Kakashi then scoffs "My Name Is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like many things, I dislike weaklings and my goal well my ambition is to find a certain someone and then restore my clan."

Sakura giggles _Hope that certain someone is me_ (Missing The Point but moving on) Naruto doesn't even do anything and Kakashi nods _Still the Avenger I see_ OK kid in black."

Naruto sighs "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like nothing and my goals are none of anyone's business."

All three look at Naruto in shock well more Sasuke and Sakura then Kakashi, as he's only just met him neither, can believe the kid who always bragged about becoming the Hokage has given up his dream and seems to be so cold to everyone something must have happened.

Kakashi nods _I see he's not taking this well Hokage-Sama said he felt betrayed by everyone it seems he's completely changed. He doesn't sit with his team he doesn't interact with them he's distanced himself from them completely well I already thought that I wonder what your goals are now_ He nods "OK Team meet me at Training Ground 7 at 5 am for your Genin Test and I'd advise you not to eat beforehand you'll only throw it up."

Sasuke glares at him "What are you talking about we passed the Genin exam's."

Kakashi smiles "You passed the test to see if you could become Genin my test will show me if you're good enough to remain, Genin, don't forget 5 am." He then **Shunshin's** away.

Sasuke and Sakura look at each other there both shocked by this they look over at Naruto and see him at the edge of the roof he then steps off they both run to the edge and see him walking down the wall of the academy there both shocked at this. Sakura is wondering just what that technique is, so she can learn it to impress Sasuke, plus is wondering what's happened to Naruto he's still that annoying pest she's known for years well before today at least today he's different.

Sasuke is confused at this new Naruto he's obviously changed he's not a loudmouth brat anymore which is good but he's also colder and distant a lot like him he shrugs it off as not important but he has learned something he hasn't and that slightly annoys him how can the deadlast learn something before he has.

Meanwhile, Naruto has already half the way back to his apartment he receives curious glances but pays them no mind he finally gets home. He enters his apartment and makes himself a Sandwich and some Orange Juice then he dispels the clones in the house and learns some interesting new Jutsu's. After finishing his lunch he sends one of the clones back to the library with the first books he got then tells it to dispel.

He looks at the book they brought back on Kenjutsu style weapons and he looks at the Ninjato he remembers seeing one in the shop where he bought all his stuff from he summons one more clone and tells him to buy the sword and bring it to him at the training ground he found yesterday.

They leave together and Naruto eats an apple on the way not knowing a curious Pink haired Teammate followed him home and now sees two Naruto's and is confused she's not sure which one is the real one luckily she follows the one eating an apple.

She follows him to a clearing and is shocked to see not just the Naruto he followed but at least 100 clones all doing different things like walking up a tree without using their hands walking on water, different Taijutsu styles and some Jutsu's. She can't believe this, this is incredible and confusing she pinches herself to see if she's not dreaming and she's not.

She watches for a while longer and sees another Naruto appear he passes a scroll to the Naruto she thinks is the real one then the clone dispels then it hits her "Wait that was a solid clone what's going on." She watches as Naruto opens up the scroll and pulls out a sword and she's surprised "He's learning to wield a blade now." She stands up "Naruto what are you doing here are you trying to act dark and cool like Sasuke-Kun."

Naruto scoffs "Shut the hell up Haruno why would I want to act like that emo bastard for."

She snaps "How dare you insult Sasuke-Kun."

Naruto turns to her "What are you going to do about it shout your head off like a crazy banshee attempt to hit me like you always do, well no more am I going to take any shit from you, you attempt to punch me I'll punch you, your nothing but an embarrassment so much potential top Kunoichi of the year and what are you a pathetic talentless fangirl the worst kind of Kunoichi, the one who would rather waste her career over some stuck up baby who wines all fucking day long and acts like a prince because he's the last of his clan well he should get over himself he's not better than anyone else and neither are you."

He glares at her "You spend all your time fawning over that emo bastard and you neglect your training making you a fucking liability to not only yourself but your teammates and the client if we get one you would rely on your precious Sasuke-Kun to fight your battles for you because deep down you are shallow and weak, you have potential but you waste it so why don't you do me a favor and fuck off and leave me alone I'm busy."

Sakura looks at him "What happened to you."

Naruto snaps "I finally realized how Naive I was now get lost Sakura Haruno don't bug me again I won't restrain myself next time around I don't need you, I don't need Sasuke, I don't need Kakashi, I don't need anyone get that through your head I am not the Naruto you once knew he was a joke and he is now dead now leave before I make you."

Sakura looks at Naruto and then runs away she runs all the way home in complete shock he used to ask her out and now he sees her as nothing but a weakness a liability she actually felt threatened by him.


	3. Broken Team

**Naruto's Darkness Part 3 Broken Team**

 **A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 3 of Naruto's Darkness this will focus on the Bell test.**

 **Now to answer some reviews I got for the last chapter most were good one said it was Cliche and I rushed things maybe I did and I should have made him darker over time why he's found out the reason he was constantly attacked was because he had the Fox sealed in him that is reason enough to slip into darkness plus he's been lied to by the person he trusted the most and as for Orochimaru well you will have to wait and see**

 **XWF1000 To answer your question well you will have to wait and see about what you asked.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

The next day Naruto climbs out of his bed at 4 am he goes straight to the bathroom and takes off his clothes and turns on the shower after a minute he notices no hot water "Fat bastard's at it again I should stick a Kunai through his gut then he will know not to piss me off." He steps in the shower and wakes himself up in the cold water. After his cold shower he gets dressed he's about to leave but he stops and makes himself some breakfast to hell with what they say.

Half an hour later he's at Training Ground 7 practicing some Kata's when Sakura arrives. Naruto doesn't even stop he just keeps going he has nothing to say her to anyway. A short while later Sasuke arrives he sees Naruto practicing with a Katana and just sits down.

Several hours later Naruto's still going at it and still Kakashi-Sensei is yet to arrive going by yesterday he will probably be a while yet. Naruto hears Sakura moaning and after a while, Naruto snaps "Why don't you shut the hell up he was hours late yesterday or have you forgotten that quit your moaning and shut the hell up."

They both look at Naruto even Sasuke is surprised at Naruto's outburst he's never shouted at Sakura before not that he really cares but it is strange, He looks at Sakura who seems shaken up he just scoffs and continues sitting there.

Three hours later Kakashi arrives "Yo."

He notices there's no shouting by Sakura he then sees Naruto training with a sword, _OK something's happened I expected Sakura to shout that I was late and when did Naruto learn to wield a Katana._

Naruto puts his sword away "If you're going to be late all the time I'd rather get a better Sensei one that takes his job seriously you obviously don't."

Sakura looks at Naruto in shock even Sasuke has a raised eyebrow she then looks at Kakashi-Sensei who sighs "Naruto I'd watch your mouth do not disrespect me now let's get this test underway." He pulls out two bells "Now your objective is to get these bells you have until noon, well get to it come at me with the intention to kill because that is what it will take whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy."

Sasuke and Sakura run off Naruto just glares at Kakashi he pulls out his Ninjato and runs at Kakashi he looks at Naruto _This is not good he's still angry I fear for his sanity right now he seems serious I better take this serious._

Naruto reaches Kakashi and he quickly pulls out a Kunai and they start fighting. Naruto's only been training for less than a day so is no match for Kakashi and it shows Naruto won't give up Kakashi manages to knock Naruto back but Naruto just charges back in Sakura and Sasuke watches as Naruto won't give up he receives many slashes but he won't give up when Naruto backs away he just creates some Shadow Clones and sends them in whilst he recovers.

Naruto watches the clones fight he knows they won't last long he does some handsigns " **Fūton: Kaza No Yaiba (Blade Of Wind)** "

Kakashi's fighting the clones when he sees the jutsu heading towards him he jumps out of the way he looks at Naruto _That's a powerful Jutsu he learned that what else has he learned._ He watches as Naruto goes through some more handsigns

Naruto shouts " **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)** " He then quickly does some more handsigns " **Fūton: Ressenpū (Violent Whirlwind)** "

Kakashi has to use a **Kawarimi No Jutsu (Body Replacement/Substitution Technique)** to get away from the attacks he looks at Naruto and is surprised _These are dangerous high ranking Jutsu's._

He looks around looking for Naruto and sees several clones charging at him there all attacking with Ninjato's Kakashi shakes his head _He doesn't seem to know the true objective and even if he does he doesn't want to work with anyone this is bad._

Sakura and Sasuke are both watching both in shock at the powerful Jutsu's being used of course Sasuke is also angry how Naruto has gotten this strong in one day. Naruto after several minutes has received several bruises and cuts every time he gets knocked down he gets back up and continues attacking reckless attacking no strategy just attacking mindlessly.

Sakura watches him and is confused she watches two clones grab Naruto and drags him back into the forest and she sighs in relief not that she knows why but whatever happened to Naruto to make him like he is now.

Sasuke smirks "Whatever happened to Naruto has turned him insane well I will finish what you started."

Naruto's leaning against a tree wincing at the many bruises and cuts he's received he winces "Crap this hurts."

He hears a snap and looks up and sees Sakura "Are you OK Naruto."

Naruto scoffs "What do you care."

She approaches him "You really took a beating what happened to you."

Naruto glares at her "You never cared before why now."

She sighs "You don't have to be a bastard Naruto you're my teammate so I'm asking if your OK."

Naruto looks at himself "I'm fine."

She nods "We need to work together to get the bells it makes sense."

Naruto scoffs "I don't need your help."

She sighs "Naruto you can hate me all you want you can hate Sasuke-Kun all you want but we have to work as a team do you want to return to the academy have you ever seen a two-man or a one-man team."

Naruto looks down and sighs and stands up "So what do you suggest your the smart one after all."

She bites her lip "Well I don't know really we need Sasuke-Kun to help also remember."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Like that will happen that teme thinks he needs nobody so why would he listen." He walks past her and she watches him for a minute and Naruto calls to her "Sasuke just got his ass kicked why don't you go and find him."

She looks at Naruto "What about you."

He scoffs "I'll be fine I'll leave a clone with you then he will know your plan" He turns to the clone "Dispel when you know the plan." The clone nods then Naruto walks off. Sakura and the clone walk off to find Sasuke.

Kakashi has just watched Sasuke run off he wasn't really that impressed with Sasuke for all his attitude and smugness he was quite a disappointment. He looks up when he his rustling and outcomes Naruto he sighs _Back again_.

Naruto glares at Kakashi "I'm taking those bells."

Kakashi smiles "Then come and take them." Naruto scoffs and charges again and they start fighting first in Taijutsu when that doesn't work they go into Ninjutsu.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Naruto Clone meet up with Sasuke he looks up "What do you want."

Sakura sighs and explains to Sasuke what the true test is about. Sasuke scoffs but reluctantly listens to the plan Sakura suggested the clone then dispels. The original Naruto gets the memory and he backs away. He summons several clones and sends them in before backing away and heads into the forest to wait for Sakura and Sasuke although he'd rather work alone.

Naruto meets up with Sakura and Sasuke they go over the plan again and then they start the plan they all split up and all attack Kakashi from three directions. Kakashi who's been fighting for a while now is actually running low on Chakra thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's constant attacks.

He watches them all and smiles "So they figured it out let's see how this goes."

Naruto and Sasuke engage Kakashi in a Taijutsu battle whilst Sakura keeps attacking Kakashi with Genjutsu's. Naruto summons more clones he then throws some Shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges the Shuriken but it's only a diversion as the Shuriken turns out to be a clone he then charges at Kakashi dragging him to the ground and loads of clones all pine on top of Kakashi.

Kakashi manages to replace himself with a log and sighs "Well that was close but as you can see I still have the bells.

Sakura smiles "Are you sure about that Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi looks down and groans he looks up and sees one of Naruto's clones pass the bells to Naruto who tosses one bell to Sasuke and Sakura and then walks away. Kakashi sighs "Naruto where are you going."

Naruto keeps walking "Two bells three of us remember."

Kakashi sighs "The true goal was teamwork and you did that so you all pass."

Sakura smiles, Sasuke smirks, Naruto just rolls his eyes and keeps going. Kakashi shouts "Naruto meet here tomorrow at 9 am for our first missions."

Naruto nods and keeps walking away he pulls out his Ninjato and walks home he's not in the mood for any villagers right now, some villagers see him but when they see the bloodied sword they back up and leave him alone. He stumbles into his apartment and places his Ninjato on the table and then stumbles into the bathroom he takes off his clothes and turns on the shower and just stands under the water as the blood falls down his body.

After 30 minutes he turns off the shower and then grabs a towel wraps it around himself before changes into fresh trousers and then collapses onto his bed and in moments is asleep. Whilst he's sleeping the cuts and bruises are disappearing thanks to the Kyuubi.


	4. ROOT Of All Evil

**Naruto's Darkness Part 4 Root Of All Evil**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone I'm back time for chapter 4 of Naruto's Darkness most pf the reviews are positive so far but anywho on with Chapter 4 as you can tell by the Title it focuses on that loser Danzo, and his emotionless drones. Danzo, will be a key villain in this story and continuously try and gain Naruto. But Will Naruto come quietly. There will be flashbacks on what happened after the Mizuki incident.**

 **Firstly I'll answer 1 review Yes Naruto has become powerful rather quick with high-level Jutsu's learning them quickly, maybe I shouldn't have done that but I did the same goes with the Ninjato. His goals right now are to become strong that's about it. He won't be the annoying loudmouth anymore and obviously, he doesn't wear bright Orange anymore.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Whilst Naruto is sleeping he keeps having flashbacks of his encounter with that damn furball inside of him Kyuubi expected Naruto to be scared of him he was dead wrong Naruto was pissed.

 _ **Flashback Same night Mizuki Told Naruto The Truth**_

 _ **Whilst Naruto's sleeping he somehow get's dragged into his mind he suddenly wakes up and looks around "What the hell fucking villagers again wait this is a sewer."**_

 _ **He stands up and starts walking he looks at himself he's not covered in cuts or bruises so there's that he ignores that and starts walking until he comes into a clearing and the first thing he sees a massive cage he then sees a seal he looks at it then looks at the cage and at that moment he sees two red eyes glaring back at him Naruto just glares back then the eyes move and a face of a fox appears at the bars.**_

 **So you finally decided to visit how nice.**

 _ **Naruto looks at Kyuubi 'You're the fucking Kyuubi aren't you, you've ruined my fucking life you overgrown furball.'**_

 _ **Kyuubi laughs**_ **Well I never expected that I expected a scared little boy I guess something happened then and as you just said the Kyuubi you must know the truth.**

 _ **Naruto growls 'What that ever since I was born I've been hunted down like a monster because these stupid villagers think I'm you yea I know damn furball I wish I could kill you.'**_

 _ **Kyuubi laughs**_ **Pathetic puny human much stronger people have tried and failed now tell me what are you going to do now.**

 _ **Naruto acts confused 'What do you mean what am I going to do now.'**_

 _ **Kyuubi groans**_ **Well you gave up your dream a stupid dream as it is you should just kill these stinking humans but I have an idea you need to get stronger and ditch that pathetic Orange look makes you look like a joke then you have to get stronger by learning Jutsu's and I mean the powerful kind ones that will make people realize not to fuck with you.**

 _ **Naruto nods 'Yea, I guess I could do that I have nothing else to do.'**_

 ** _Kyuubi snarls_ That just leaves one last thing your crush on that pink haired bitch she's just like everyone else in this village your all alone now you don't need anyone the one you call Jiji he should have told you about me but he didn't, did he. No, he allowed you to be hunted down like a rabid dog the only kindness he showed you is stopping them from killing you and you have me in regards to your healing, Now begone and get some sleep kid you've got stuff to do.**

 _ **Naruto then continues his sleeping not knowing that all the hate and anger he gets is coming from Kyuubi who really doesn't care about Naruto he just wants him to slaughter anyone who gets in his way maybe that pink haired bitch first.**_

 _ **End Of Flashbacks**_

Ever since that night, Kyuubi has been tainting Naruto's mind making him snap oh he loved it when Naruto snapped at that pink haired bitch he actually loved seeing her face after what the kid said and the looks of surprise from that fucking Uchiha brat.

Which brings us to the present where yet again Kyuubi is messing with his mind he wants out and if he can get Naruto to snap and kill people the Hokage will have no choice but to execute and three years later he will be reborn and he will continue what he started years ago destroying this village and if that Pink Haired bitch is alive he'll enjoy crushing the life out of her.

Naruto wakes up the next day he stands up and enters the bathroom he picks up a shard of glass and looks at his reflection at first it's just him then it changes and somehow talks _**Weak pitiful Naruto.**_

Naruto tosses the shard on the ground and washes his face in the sink then brushes his teeth he then gets dressed before eating some breakfast only toast and butter but he's not really hungry after he;s finished he just grabs his Ninjato and starts cleaning it. After he's cleaned the blade he arms himself with Kunai and Shuriken and then leaves his apartment.

As he's walking a man stops in front of him Naruto looks up "What."

The man growls "Why don't you just die demon spawn."

Naruto gives him and evil sadistic grin "How about I cut off your face and use it as a mask now get the fuck out of my way or I'll kill you fat fuck."

The man backs up and Naruto grins "Good choice tell everyone that you know I will no longer be a pushover you come at me then you forfeit your lives got it, fatso."

Naruto just spits in front of him and walks past. Naruto smirks as he sees people backing away from him and in his head, he hears the Kyuubi laughing his head off.

Naruto makes his way to training ground 7 he' the first one there so he sits down and closes his eyes after a moment he opens his senses one thing Kyuubi gave him is heightened senses such as smell, sound his sight has improved also so he knows if anyone's coming.

At this moment there's nobody which is good he opens up his jacket and pulls out a scroll "So let's see Chakra exercises Tree Climbing oh wait without hands don't see what that could do but whatever so channel Chakra to your feet OK let's get started."

He seals away the scroll and looks at the tree he then pulls out a Kunai he channels Chakra to his feet like the scroll said and walks to the tree he places his foot on the tree and it kind of sticks he the puts his other foot on and starts making his way up he doesn't get far though but he slashes the tree and then flips back and lands on his feet.

He pulls out the scroll again "OK so this training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. So that's what I did wrong OK let's try again."

Naruto channels Chakra to his feet like the scroll said he then steps up to the tree he still has the Kunai in his hand and starts slowly walking up then starts running he gets quite high before he uses too much and he's pushed away he again slashes the tree and lands on his feet. He then unseals his Ninjato "Show yourself."

Three ANBU appear but there dressed differently Kyuubi speaks **There not ANBU kid there that mommy freaks goons ROOT whatever they say decline.**

Naruto nods ' _ **What do you think they want.'**_

Kyuubi growls **That mummied freak uses these as mindless drones let's just say your Jiji as you call him has been protecting you from him he wants to make you an emotionless drone let's just say you don't want that either fight them or run.**

Naruto smirks and gets into a Kenjutsu stance "What does your boss want."

One of the ROOT members speaks "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Naruto smirks "Oh really and how would you know when you work for that mummied freak you mindless drone I'm not going anywhere with you."

The three ROOT members look at each other and pull out their Katana's or Kunai Naruto smirks "A fight then sounds like fun but let's even the playing field shall we I am only a Genin after all." He goes through some handsigns " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.** " Over 100 clones appear all wielding Ninjato's.

Naruto and his clones grin "Well I'm waiting, drones."

They look at each other and then start to edge forward and quickly start engaging the clones, of course, these are ROOT so they start making quick work of Naruto's clones. Naruto grunts "These guys are good, time for Ninjutsu" He goes through some handsigns " **Fūton: Daitoppa: (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough).** "

The Jutsu catches one of the ROOT members unaware and he gets shot into a tree knocking him unconscious the other two dodges the Jutsu and they glare at Naruto and he grins "I never said I'd play fair now did I."

There about to engage again when they stop and look at each other and then vanish they appear next to the third unconscious member and they pick him up before vanishing again, **Shunshin** Naruto thinks the move Kakashi-Sensei does.

Naruto looks around "I wonder why they fled not that I wouldn't have had a hard time but they got spooked by who I don't sense anyone."

Just then he gets a pat on the back and looks behind him and sees a man in a green jumpsuit with massive and I mean massive eyebrows and the worst Haircut Naruto's ever seen he smiles "Quite a destructive move their kid may your youth continue to grow." He gives him a thumbs up before vanishing.

Naruto looks at where he was "Wow he was fast I didn't even sense him maybe they left because of him." He shrugs and goes back to his Chakra exercise but he'll have to keep an eye out of them Root drones again.

It's been several hours now he left his house at 5am and now it's nearly nine am he was able to get to the top so that's one Chakra Exercise out of the way he creates some clones and sends them to find a place to continue the exercise.

He then sits down against a tree he's actually quite tired of doing the Chakra exercise and fighting the damn ROOT drones he's tired. He seals his Ninjato away and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later Sakura makes her way onto the field she sees the destruction and then sees Naruto sitting against a tree resting she wonders how long he's been here quite a while she thinks. A few minutes later Sasuke enters the training field like Sakura he looks at the destruction then sees Naruto resting and just shrugs.

Naruto knows there both there but as long as they don't bother him everything will be fine he's surprised they don't try to talk to him although he's also glad that they don't after 9 am arrives and still no sign of Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto falls asleep.

Sakura's already tried asking out Sasuke three times and he's told her No and that she's annoying and should just shut up. After the third time she gave up she has glanced at Naruto a few times but she's noticed that he's actually asleep now.

She actually smiles he looks so peaceful she brings up her knees and wraps her arms around them and rests her chin on top of her arms and to wait for Kakashi-Sensei but after yesterday's outburst from Naruto which shocked her, she realized that maybe he's right that maybe Kakashi-Sensei will always be late.

She looks around and sees the destruction of the tree it seems something collided with the tree and if it was a person then it had to hurt. She sighs she looks at Sasuke who seems to be brooding she thinks to herself _Is that all he does brood_.

She then looks at Naruto _He sure has changed since graduation I still don't know how he became a genin, to begin with didn't he fail the test somehow he became a Genin in a way whatever happened to him made him become a better ninja she remembers when she confronted him and he said how Naive he was and that he needs nobody that's not really the way to go he should have friends_. She then remembers that he didn't have any.

A few hours later Kakashi arrives he sees the destruction _Did Sasuke and Naruto fight I wonder_. He then looks at his team and smiles when he notices there all asleep. He grins "OK Team Wakey wakey it's mission time." When nobody wakes up he rubs his chin he then uses the big Head Jutsu "WAKE UP NOW."

Naruto opens his eyes and groans _So he finally showed up did he about damn time still the rest was good although it wasn't very comfortable._ He looks around and sees Sakura and Sasuke waking up he pulls himself to his feet and stretches.

Kakashi smiles Well Team let's go and get our first mission shall we."

Naruto just shrugs and follows the rest of the members of Team 7 he does unseal his Ninjato and he keeps looking around and he spots them _ROOT again Damn there persistent as long as they stay away I won't have to kill them that's if I can although I could have killed the one I knocked unconscious._

Kakashi looks at Naruto _Why is he looking around and acting like he could be attacked could it have been someone attacking Naruto that caused that destruction at Training Ground 7 plus he keeps clutching his Ninjato somethings got him spooked_.

When they all arrive at the tower The Hokage goes on about missions and how important they are but when he gives team 7 their first missions Naruto looks at him _Are you fucking kidding me these aren't missions there fucking chores were ninja's dammit what the hell has this got to do with being a ninja at all._

Suffice to say Sasuke, and Sakura for once 100% agree with Naruto.


	5. Persistent Drones

**Naruto's Darkness Part 5 Persistent Drones**

 **A/N: Hey everyone back for Chapter 5, So far the stories got decent reviews so that's good well time to continue, Yet again Danzo and his mindless drones continue to work away at Naruto they think he's a broken man but he isn't he's just dropped his mask so to speak, Danzo will do whatever is necessary to get Naruto but what will he do next. Now After reading this Chapter, you may think Naruto's too strong but he caught the first ROOT unaware and used his speed also. He is nowhere near strong enough to fight a Jōnin YET.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a week since Team 7 started their missions if you can call them missions, now although there is teamwork involved in the missions, there is reluctant teamwork during the missions but there is zero bonding, when the missions are done Naruto, leaves to train as does Sasuke, leaving Sakura to do whatever she wants to do.

Naruto's yet again at training ground 7 it's 5 am, again and he's there training, the missions don't start till 9 am, well supposed to start then, but most likely won't start until midday, knowing there lazy Sensei ass sensei. Naruto's brought out several clones and there continuing the Tree Climbing Exercise they pretty much mastered it Naruto wants to be sure.

Whilst his clones are working on that he's working on his Kata's, Kurama makes himself heard **You need to get stronger get that lazy sack of shit to teach you that Shunshin, move plus you need to get better with your blade your style is sloppy.**

Naruto grunts ' ** _I'm teaching myself, Kurama, what do you expect me to do.'_**

Kurama growls **Think of something, wait, someone's coming it's not your team either so be careful.**

Naruto inwardly nods and a few seconds an ANBU arrives he immediately remembers the ANBU because of the purple hair _Neko two birds with one stone aye fox._

Kurama nods **Indeed.**

Yūgao appears, she's surprised someone's out this early, she hasn't seen Naruto much since the incident with Mizuki, and is surprised he has a Katana then she notices it's a Ninjato, "Uzumaki-San, it's nice to see you, and you have a blade how are you at using it."

Naruto shrugs "Not bad, why do you ask."

She smiles "Well, I am known as the Kenjutsu mistress, I could give you a few pointers if you'd like."

Naruto inwardly smiles "That would be nice Neko-San, but I was wondering if you could teach me something else also."

Yūgao nods "It depends on what it is, Uzumaki-San."

Naruto smiles "The move **Shunshin** I must get stronger and the Jutsu could come in handy."

Yūgao nods "Very well, let's get started then after that we shall spar with wooden swords of course then I will teach you some Kenjutsu."

Naruto nods and walks over to a tree to put his Ninjato down not noticing he dropped a scroll of the Chakra Exercises.

Yūgao picks it up and opens the scroll and sees the Chakra Exercises and is shocked _It seems he's written down exactly what to do he's much more determined than a lot of people his age_ "Uzumaki-San, your learning the Chakra Exercises already, have you made any progress."

Naruto turns around for some reason he doesn't shout especially as she will be teaching him **Shunshin** and some Kenjutsu plus she's never mistreated or lied to him, "That's correct Neko-San, I am learning them, and yes, I have mastered the Tree Walking exercise but the Walking On Water one will have to wait until I can find some water, when I have mastered that the Cliff Climbing Technique first with both arms then with one."

Yūgao is surprised _A very dangerous thing to do without someone watching I will have to watch him but the Water Walking is easy enough I can show him where to go for that_. "I'm impressed Uzumaki-San, not many Genin have learned these Exercises yet your ahead of your fellow teammates as for Tree Walking Technique I'm sure your Shadow Clones not far away are mastering it fully so well done."

"As for Water Walking Exercise I can show you where to go for that, and Cliff Climbing I can show you where to go for that also, but, I advise you to have someone to watch you, it's is dangerous Technique unsupervised would be unwise and you could get seriously hurt."

Naruto thinks about what she says and sees merit in her words Kurama speaks **That is wise, advise plus say you got injured Root could take the chance to capture you whilst I'm healing you .**

Naruto inwardly nods ' _ **I see your point**_ ' "I will listen to your advice Neko, and I Thank You, for your assistance."

She walks forward and passes him the scroll "No problem, so, shall we get started on **Shunshin.** "

Naruto nods and she starts showing him the steps to it. It takes quite a while but after two hours he's got it. She allows him a short break before she starts on his Kenjutsu, She's mildly impressed but notices his stance has a few holes. After another hour she sees much improvement he summoned some clones and made them practice against each other.

It's now 8 am and she smiles "OK, Uzumaki-San, I think that's enough, I can teach you some more, another time, you will be a great swordsman when you grow up, now meet me here say 14:00 hours tomorrow and I will take you to the water so you can learn that Chakra Control Exercise."

Naruto smiles "I thank you, Neko-Sensei."

She smiles "Not at all I'm happy to train a swordsman there are not many in Konoha until tomorrow." Yūgao then uses **Shunshin** and vanishes.

Naruto is looking at the Scroll when he's warned by Kurama and he dodges the Kunai he at first unsheaves his Ninjato and looks around but after a minute he sees that nobody comes out so he looks at the Kunai and notices a note attacked, So he reads the note. NARUTO UZUMAKI, COME TO WHERE YOU MET MIZUKI, AND COME ALONE OR WE WILL KILL HER.

Naruto wonders who they mean by killing her there isn't really any women important in Naruto's life he supposes Neko is sort of close to him but he doubts they took her so it must be someone else. He unsheaves his Ninjato and **Shunshin's** away.

He arrives where he met Mizuki, and Iruka-Sensei and sees three ROOT members, and surprisingly Sakura he raises an eyebrow at that _Do they think we are close, they obviously don't know me very well._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sakura's just left her house after eating breakfast she decides to head to training Ground 7 she doesn't get far the street is quite deserted so she starts thinking when the next moment a cloth goes over her mouth and quickly she's unconscious.**_

 _ **She wakes up a short time later and notices that she's in the forest and feels someone yanking her hair she has no idea what's going on she hears them talking about Naruto but that's it.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Sakura looks in front of her and sees Naruto arrive. She wonders what these people want with Naruto, she has noticed he's been quite jumpy these last few days, well, actually ever since she arrived at Training Ground 7 and saw the destruction. Then she thinks _Did these people come after Naruto, but why take me, Naruto doesn't even like me well not anymore._

Naruto smirks when he sees them "So I'm here, but I must say, you picked a lousy prisoner, do you think just because she's my teammate that I care about her, you obviously haven't been watching me close enough, especially you holding Sakura getting knocked into the tree must have messed up your wiring, I don't care about her."

The ROOT members look at each other they misjudged the situation the ones who is holding her speaks "Come with us or we will kill her."

Naruto smirks "As I said, you picked a lousy hostage, do what you want, and you must be pretty dumb because even if I did go with you, she's a witness to what happened, so she can't be allowed to live so she would have to die, so you're pretty pathetic overall are all of the freaks Drones as dumb as you three."

The one who has her pulls out a Kunai and cuts her cheek and Naruto hears her scream Kurama's telling him to let her die but for some reason, he can't let that happen. He vanishes Via **Shunshin** and in one quick motion cuts off the ROOT members head who wass holding Sakura, he then grabs her and is surprised when she hugs him then he **Shunshin's** back to where he started.

Sakura then let's go with a slight blush she then looks at the dead ROOT member then Naruto, he doesn't look phased at all, he just killed someone surely he should feel affected by that. Naruto doesn't turn around "Stay behind me, Sakura."

She nods "OK, and Be careful, and are you OK."

Naruto nods "I'm fine, now don't interfere." He turns to the ROOT Members "So what's your next play drones."

One of them nods at the other one and they both charge in and Naruto engages them in a Kenjutsu battle well one of them the other goes for Sakura but before he gets to her two Naruto's appear in front of her one of them attacks whilst the other defends her.

The Original is having a tough time, this ROOT is strong, stronger than him, physically, but it seems he's slower than Naruto. Naruto receives a slash on his arm and he staggers back Sakura shouts out "Naruto."

He continues fighting ignoring Sakura, the ROOT member goes for another slash and Naruto ducks the swing then lunges forward with his Ninjato and slashes him across the ribs, then spins behind him the slashes his back. The ROOT members staggers away in shock after being injured by this brat, Naruto watches the injured ROOT Member before he hears a scream from Sakura "Naruto behind you."

Naruto acts quickly and replaces himself with the Injured ROOT member and the ROOT member who was about to stab Naruto ends up stabbing his colleague killing him instantly because the thrust was to the heart, which is kind of weird if the ROOT member killed Naruto, then Danzo, would have been furious.

The last remaining ROOT member growls as he looks at Naruto _How can one 12-year-old brat kill two of us, well, I killed one by mistake, but still, seems I'll have to call in some backup._

Meanwhile, Hiruzen and Kakashi are talking in his office "So Kakashi, how is Naruto, he doesn't talk anymore how is his missions going is he interacting with his teammates."

Kakashi sighs "Well no, He works with them although It seems he's reluctant to do so, there is no Camaraderie within the team, as soon as the missions are done he leaves, admittedly so does Sasuke but there is no bonding at all."

Hiruzen sighs "I see, you said he's quite good with a blade though."

Yūgao who's in the office appears "May I speak, Hokage."

Hiruzen nods "Of course, Yūgao"

Yūgao nods "Naruto has been working hard on his Kenjutsu, I helped him a little bit earlier but not much I'm not his Sensei but he's also mastering his Chakra Control Exercises, He's already mastered his Tree Climbing and If Kakashi allows it I was going to show him where to do the Walking On Water he's written down everything perfectly it's probably why he mastered it."

"I also taught him **Shunshin** , He wants to learn Cliff Climbing also, first with two arms then one arm I'm guessing Left arm then right or Visa Versa, but he's determined I told him to be supervised when he does it."

Hiruzen is surprised "He's growing quickly, I think he's taking his training very seriously and he's determined to become stronger." _He really is like his father_

Kakashi nods "It's OK Yūgao, if you want to help him he doesn't open up to anyone really although I am curious why he opens up to you."

Yūgao smiles "Well, I was always on his protection detail, I had to jump in and save him on multiple occasions."

Kakashi nods "Makes sense then, it seems he trusts you."

Hiruzen nods "Let's see what Naruto's up to, you said he's training." He pulls out his crystal ball and looks through and immediately he's worried he sees Naruto fighting off what appears to be ANBU "Kakashi, Yūgao get to where Naruto confronted Mizuki now he's being attacked, his teammate Sakura Haruno is there also."

Kakashi and Yūgao are shocked but both vanish via **Shunshin's.**

Meanwhile, back with Naruto he has received multiple slashes from Katana's and Kunai's but he won't stay down, he's protecting Sakura which the ROOT members are also targeting. Sakura watches him he's not able to fight one ANBU at once because as soon as it looks like he has the advantage he's attacked from a different direction.

Sakura can't believe he's protecting her but she's glad he is although seeing him getting hurt and being unable to help is a problem. She wants to help him but his clones won't let her. She also wants to call for help.

Naruto glares at the ROOT members he's hurt a few of them, but nothing serious, but enough to keep them out of the battle, for now at least. But he's losing blood and it doesn't matter how quick Kurama's healing him he can't last forever there's just to many so far he's been lucky.

He watches them circling him but then sees them freeze and then vanish it seems the two dead ROOT members were already taken during the fighting. Naruto falls to one knee as Sakura runs to him and kneels next to him "Are you OK, Naruto."

Just then Kakashi and Yūgao arrive Naruto surmises that they must have sensed Neko and Kakashi-Sensei and fled. Yūgao approaches him "Uzumaki-San, are you OK."

Naruto grunts "I'll be fine."

She nods "Let me heal you."

Naruto allows if whilst Kakashi heals the cut on her cheek which doesn't take long. He then looks at Yūgao "How is he."

Yūgao looks over her shoulder "He's OK, he's lost some blood, and has been slashed quite a bit, but he's already healing, nothing serious though but he's quite tired also."

Kakashi nods he finishes with Sakura who approaches Naruto and Yūgao "Will he be OK."

Yūgao nods "He will be fine, it will take more then this to keep Uzumaki-San, down."

Sakura smiles "He protected me, He killed the one who cut me using this move to appear behind him then cut his head off, but he didn't seem affected, he indirectly killed another by doing the Substitution Technique I think it's called."

"He did severely hurt the one in his chest and back so he could have died from his wounds but the one who went to stab Naruto aimed for Naruto's heart."

Yūgao and Kakashi look at each other then Kakashi picks up Naruto "Let's go to the Hokage."

Kakashi uses **Shunshin** and disappears with Naruto whilst Yūgao grabs Sakura and does the same when Sakura and Yūgao arrive Naruto is already lying on the couch, Yūgao gets back to work on Naruto.

Hiruzen then looks at Naruto "So what happened."

Kakashi tells Hiruzen all what Sakura said and he's shocked _Someone so young killing with no after effects are surprising._ He looks at Sakura "Tell me Sakura, what do you remember of what happened."

She tells him not that she knows much but he is surprised that they wanted Naruto but then attempted to stab him in the heart, it makes little sense to him. He hears a grown and looks up to see Naruto sitting up. Hiruzen smiles "I'm glad your OK, Naruto can you tell me who they were, who attacked you."

Naruto sighs "ROOT."

Hiruzen, Yūgao, and Kakashi share a look but Sakura doesn't know who ROOT is, so doesn't react she does sit next to Naruto though.

Hiruzen sighs "I had a feeling he'd try something like this, especially with how Naruto's changed and distanced himself from everyone."

Kakashi sighs "The destruction earlier this week and him being spooked could mean there following him. Then there is taking Sakura using her as a hostage was a bad move he hardly cares for her still he saved her and continued to do so until we arrived."

Hiruzen sighs "Well it seems we will have to have people watching Naruto, in case Danzo, tries anything else, for today, let Naruto and the rest of Team 7 have a day of Rest, Naruto killed and Sakura saw Naruto kill plus she was taken as a hostage."

Kakashi nods "Understood Hokage-Sama" He looks at Naruto and Sakura "NO missions today guys, you should get some rest."

Sakura nods "OK Kakashi-Sensei"

Naruto just nods and they leave the room. Sakura watches him go at first she doesn't know what to do but Naruto risked his life for her "Naruto do you want to get something to eat with me."

Naruto stops and turns around "Do I look like Sasuke, Sakura."

She smiles "Well no, but you saved my life on more than one occasion today."

Naruto sighs "Fine."

She smiles and jogs up to him and they walk away. They go to Ichiraku's, Naruto doesn't go crazy like he used to but they both eat a few bowls, well Naruto does, Sakura eats one Vegetable Ramen, compared to Naruto's five Miso Ramen.

After they've eaten Naruto pays then leaves but Sakura follows him, she's worried about him she doesn't know why she's feeling like this but ever since that argument when she ran home crying she's been thinking about Naruto more and more.

Of course, she thinks about Sasuke-Kun also, but she's not asked him out as much as she usually does and she's kind of surprised why.

She watches Naruto as he's looking around she doesn't know what he's doing there supposed to be resting, but it seems Naruto won't be doing that. She watches him as he stops looking when he sees a cliff then starts walking in that direction so she follows him.

Naruto knows she's still following him but he doesn't care he's not resting, he needs to get stronger he got careless and got quite badly hurt, nothing life threatening, but he still got hurt, not to mention he had to look after Sakura also.

He keeps on walking and so far he can't sense anyone following him, other than Sakura so that's good. He keeps on going until he reaches a cliff and pulls out the scroll. A short time later Sakura stops beside him "What are you doing."

Naruto sighs "Cliff Climbing Technique It's a Chakra Control Exercise builds up strength."

Sakura is confused "A Chakra Control exercise how many are there."

Naruto sighs "Tree Climbing, and not using your hands, Leaf Balancing, and Walking on Water, and Cliff Climbing."

He walks up to the cliff and starts climbing whilst she watches she sees the scroll and looks at it and reads the scroll she smiles _Wow, he's actually got nice Caligraphy very detailed description, Maybe he could teach me one, maybe he's already learned one, if so I wonder which one._

After and hour he's back down she's then surprised when he straps up one of his arms and starts climbing one handed she's starting to get worried now, this is dangerous. She's broken out of her thoughts when she hears her name well her nickname one that she hates by the way "What you doing Forehead."

She groans and turns around and sees Ino and her team of Shikamaru and Chōji with their Sensei Asuma she thinks he's called. Sakura sighs "What do you want Ino-Pig."

Ino sighs "Where's Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura shrugs "Don't know."

Ino is confused "Then what you doing here."

Sakura points up the cliff "Keeping an eye on Naruto, he's doing a Chakra Control Exercise, called Cliff Climbing, he's already been up once now he's strapped up his arm and going up one handed."

Asuma is surprised "Is he insane, not even I'd attempt that, Kakashi and Gai yes because of them both being idiots, plus Naruto's only a kid."

Sakura sighs "He's more determined than ever he was attacked earlier by ROOT I think Naruto said he even killed one of them and inadvertently killed another but he wasn't shocked or anything."

Asuma is surprised _Dad says he's pushing himself and ROOT what are they still around for, I thought dad told Danzo to disband them,wait did she say he felt nothing aftr killing him._

Ino looks at Naruto "He's pushing himself pretty hard isn't he."

Sakura nods "Yea, he saved my life and got quite hurt keeping me safe I think ROOT have been following him all week he's been quite jumpy."

Shikamaru sighs "What do they want with Naruto."

Asuma sighs "Forget about them, for now, guys look he's coming back down."

Naruto gets back down he sees Team 10 he doesn't say anything though he wipes his face which is covered in sweet then unstraps his arm and ties up his arm he just used then starts climbing again.

Asuma sighs "He's going to wear himself out if he carries on, Naruto you should rest for a while your arms must be killing you."

Naruto stops climbing and looks down and because his hands are sweaty he loses his grip and falls luckily he's not far up the wall and lands on his feet.

Asuma sighs "See what I mean, your exhausted, what have you been doing today, missions."

Sakura shakes her head "No, not today they got canceled."

Naruto sighs "Training with Neko-Sensei on Kenjutsu, learning **Shunshin** , mastering Tree Climbing Exercise, Fighting Off Root and now this."

Asuma sighs "You're a crazy kid you know that."

Ino is confused "Tree Climbing Exercise but everyone can climb trees that isn't a Technique is it."

Sakura smiles "Climbing a Tree without hands and using Chakra is the exercise."

Shikamaru smirks "And you have learned it already, damn, Naruto, you're making us look bad."

Ino scoffs "Please, It doesn't take much to make you look bad all you do is sleep."

Sakura is stood next to Naruto "How's your hand."

Naruto looks at her confused at all her fussing over him "I'm fine, Sakura."

Asuma smirks "Knowing how advanced you are I bet you know what affinity you are."

Naruto nods and picks up his Ninjato and places it on his back "Yes, I have the wind affinity." He then **Shunshin's** away.

Asuma is shocked then smirks "Another Wind user huh, let's go, guys, oh and Sakura, is it you should get some rest yourself yu look tired also."

Naruto appears back inside his apartment and just walks to his bedroom places his Ninjato beside his bed tosses off his shoes and collapses onto his bed and within moments is asleep or passes out .

Yūgao appears in his room and sighs "I told you to be supervised, Sakura doesn't count now be careful Uzumaki-San."

She watches him for a minute before using **Shunshin**. She appears on the roof across from Naruto's apartment and sighs "I won't let ROOT get you, Uzumaki-San, I promise you that."


	6. Cracking The Darkness

**Naruto's Darkness Part 6 Cracking The Darkness**

 **A/N: Hey time for Chapter 6 this chapter will be focus on the Naruto and some signs of Naruto changing, There will also be some Naruto and Yūgao bonding and training Naruto is unsure of Sakura and Sakura is the same in regards to Naruto she's worried about him and she's starting to change. I admit Sakura is a bit OOC.**

 **Now to answer a review as it's been mentioned twice now so as I mentioned in an earlier chapter Naruto is getting stronger rather fast this is Kyuubi's doing he's pushing Naruto to become strong yes he's sick of his weak container being beaten up so he's making him strong but he's also messing with his head, suggesting things to him putting words in his head the reason for this is because he wants out he wants Naruto to snap and kill someone so he will finally be free. But as you can tell from the previous Chapter Naruto doesn't always listen.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been over a week since the last incident with ROOT and with Neko watching Naruto from the shadows daily they haven't tried anything, Hiruzen summoned Danzo who outright denied he's tried contacting Naruto Uzumaki which Hiruzen knows is a lie.

As for Naruto like Yūgao promised she showed him where there was Water so he could learn the Water Walking Exercice. She even watched him as he tried it, of course, he made several mess ups which resulted in him falling into the water but after two hours he'd got the basics down.

She was amazed that he was so different than what was rumored about him he'd often leave the water and go back to the scroll sometimes reading the instructions several times before starting again. After another few hours he could do it with ease she's amazed how quick he absorbs information. He's not a prodigy but he's a quick learner and now she also knows that he's done the Cliff Climbing Exercise him Chakra Control should be pretty good.

She watches him as he leaves the lake and puts on most of his clothes after he fell in for the 10th time. She smiles as he's fully dressed and she passes him a bottle of water "You learn quick Uzumaki-San, I'm proud of you so what's your next goal I heard you did the Cliff Climbing well both armed and then with your Left Arm taped up so you could do that but Sakura is not the supervision I meant."

Naruto scoffs "Sorry, I was just frustrated."

Yūgao nods "You mean about ROOT, and you getting hurt."

Naruto clenches his fist in anger "Yes, I got hurt because I'm not strong enough."

She sighs "Uzumaki-San you are only 12 years old a Genin for a few weeks your fighting people who have trained for years, but think on this Yes, you got hurt but you protected your teammate yes she got a cut on her cheek but after that you guarded her with your life nobody got close to her did they."

Naruto sighs "Well no, but I couldn't focus everything on them because I had to guard Sakura."

Yūgao smiles "Yes, and you did a good job think of Sakura as a client your job is to protect her from whatever threat may come your way and you did that, and yes as I say again you got hurt, but it happens, but apart from the cut you did a great job you adapted to change you rescued your client then guarded her until reinforcements arrived."

Naruto just nods "I see your point but still I don't know why this Danzo guy wants me, does he want me as one of his mindless drones or something."

Yūgao sighs "I don't know, but I will never let him get you, Uzumaki-San."

Naruto looks at her "I don't understand you why aren't you like everyone else I'm hated by everyone why don't you hate me like everyone else."

Yūgao smiles "Quite simply the Kyuubi is a Kunai, You are the Scroll, you seal the Kunai in the scroll and the Kunai is no longer in play or a threat, You are a young boy, your not what these idiots think you are, what that idiot, Mizuki, said is lies, think about this Naruto the day the Kyuubi attacked you were a newborn baby tell me how could you have attacked people it's simple you didn't and the villagers are you idiots who don't see the truth."

Naruto looks at Yūgao and nods "Thank you, Neko-Sensei, you have never lied to me never done wrong by me I should be going I'm sure you have work to do."

Yūgao smiles "Continue on those Kata's I showed you and we will meet up tomorrow the same time and I'll test you on what you've learned then maybe we can start on some harder things."

Naruto nods and a small smile appears on his face "I'll see you tomorrow then Neko-Sensei." He quickly **Shunshin's** away before she can say anything.

She sighs "So what do you think Kakashi-Senpai."

Kakashi appears and smiles "Well, that some good advice could probably get a mission pay for Naruto for that what do you think SS-ranked."

Yūgao chuckles "Minato and Sensei would be proud of how strong their son is becoming" She then groans Although how withdrawn he is would upset them especially Kushina-Sensei."

Kakashi sighs "Your right, we have to somehow snap him out of it, but I admit he's a lot like his father, he was always a quick learner and it seems Naruto's a lot like him, in a way this was a wake up call to take his training seriously, but we could do without the withdrawn part, so he's learned Tree Walking, Water Walking, Cliff Climbing, Kage Bunshin, and those Jutsu's I saw in the Genin test he's probably High Genin or Low Chūnin already."

Yūgao smiles "You think so."

Kakashi nods "I do, Naruto, is probably the strongest Genin out of the Graduating Class, maybe Sasuke beats him In Taijutsu, but in everything else Naruto's miles ahead, he seems to learn quickly, and with his Kage Bunshin's he's technically a one-man army give him a few years and I could imagine him being the strongest in the village."

Yūgao nods "So what you going to do about the Council, they ordered you to focus on the Uchiha, I hate that, there should be no favoritism, so what are you going to do."

Kakashi rubs his chin "Well I will train Sasuke like they ask but I am not going to neglect Sensei's son especially now."

Yūgao nods "What about this Sakura is she changing at all or is she still just a fangirl."

Kakashi sighs "Well to be honest, over the last few days I have seen differences in her behavior she doesn't obsess over Sasuke as much and she seems to be worried about her other teammate Naruto-Kun, which is surprising because from all reports she hated him she even said so in our introductions."

Yūgao nods "Let me guess her likes were Sasuke, her dreams were Sasuke her dislikes were Naruto."

Kakashi smiles "Pretty much, plus Ino Yamanaka, they used to be best of friends from what I heard but their friendship ended over Sasuke."

Yūgao groans "Losing friendship over an arrogant little shit like him makes my blood boil, but I have something more serious to consider and that is what are we going to do about Danzo, I refuse to let Kushina-Sensei's son become one of his mindless Drones, as Naruto-Kun calls them."

Kakashi scratches his head "I agree on both things all we can do is keep watch on Naruto as best we can."

Yūgao smiles "So, Pakkun, right."

Kakashi smiles "Yep, Well time I visit Obito."

Yūgao rolls her eyes "When are you going to change and stop living in the past Kakashi."

Kakashi sighs "I'll speak later." He **Shunshin's** away. She just shakes her head before she does the same heading to the Hokage's Office to inform the Hokage on Naruto's progress.

Meanwhile, Naruto has used a Henge and bought some fruit to eat whilst he heads back to Training ground 7 to start on his Kenjutsu. Kurama then decides to speak **Hey, Gaki, go to the library and get a book on Fūinjutsu Your an Uzumaki should be easy for you.**

Naruto nods and walks to the Shinobi Library strange that it's open so early but whatever he uses a **Henge** and walks inside he goes straight to the sections and finds a book on basic Fūinjutsu he takes the book and just leaves the library not even getting asked what he's doing.

He quickly dispels the **Henge** and makes his way to the Training Grounds. He knows where he is going, several people see him and Naruto smirks when they clear a path for him, seems his little threat about him taking no shit from them anymore is taking effect. He continues on ignoring everyone until he arrives at Training Ground 7 and sits down. He's about to open up the book when Kurama speaks **Forget reading, create a clone and let him read it you work on your Kenjutsu.**

Naruto nods " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** " One clone arrives and he tosses him the book "Read it."

He then pulls out his Ninjato and starts going through the Kata's Neko-Sensei taught him. He's been going through his Kata's for about an hour when Sakura turns up, of course, he already knew but doesn't do anything.

Sakura sees two Naruto's one is doing Kenjutsu training whilst the other is read which she finds odd that's not like him she reads the spine of the book and is surprised _'Basic Fūinjutsu I wonder what that is that's sealing I think.'_ She then looks up "Morning Naruto."

Naruto stops his Kata's and looks at her with a raised eyebrow she ends up stopping beside him "Did you get some rest you looked tired yesterday."

Naruto sighs "Why are you acting like this Sakura it's not like you."

She bites her lip "I'm worried about you, yesterday you pushed yourself and was lucky you didn't break your neck when you fell lucky you weren't higher up."

Naruto looks at her "I'm fine."

She groans "Is that all you say I'm fine, I'm fine."

Naruto rolls his eyes "What do you want from me, you don't know me, OK, so just stop acting like you do."

Sakura sighs "OK, sorry, but we're teammates now we should get to know each other."

Naruto scoffs "I already know you, Your likes are that loser Sasuke, your dislikes are me and Ino, your goal is to be with that loser Uchiha, what else do I seriously need to know."

"Your whole life revolves around a pathetic little whining, brooding little prick who thinks the whole village should kiss his ass because he's the Last fucking Uchiha, well fuck that he deserves nothing from me tell me one time he's ever said anything nice to anyone."

"He calls you weak and annoying and yet you continuously fawn over him like he's a prince when are you going to wake up and realise that you are NOTHING to him, Your a Clanless nobody which to him is worse than anything."

"Take yesterday for instance, do you honestly think Sasuke, would have lifted a finger to save you, the answer is No, he would have probably laughed and said it was your own thought for being weak."

Sakura has listened to everything Naruto's said and it was hurtful she's actually surprised she hasn't tried attacking him for insulting Sasuke-Kun but she remembered the last time she tried it and what he said that he'd hit her back then after thinking what he said about Sasuke it's probably true although she can't believe he'd let her just die.

She looks down at her feet "So what do I do then."

Naruto looks at her "Well that depends do you want to improve to impress Sasuke or for yourself."

She looks at him "Why do you hate Sasuke-Kun so much."

Naruto scoffs "I just told you and I'm not going to repeat myself why don't you just sit over there and wait for your precious Sasuke-Kun."

She looks down at her feet but surprises Naruto with her next words "Thank you."

Naruto looks at her ' _Why is she thanking me for insulting her_ ' "What."

She looks up "Thank you, for saving me, and keeping me safe, I know you don't like me but you saved me and I'm grateful." Naruto just nods and is about to go back to his Kata's when she speaks again "So how're your Chakra Exercises coming along."

Naruto sighs _'What the hell is with the 20 questions, why is she trying to be all chummy with me when not two weeks ago she told me she hated me.'_ "There going fine."

She smiles "So did you find a place to learn the Walking on Water exercise."

Naruto nods "Yes and I got it mastered in four hours."

She's shocked "Really, wow you learn quickly, I bet Sasuke-Kun could do it quickly also."

Naruto just rolls his eyes ' _And there she goes again.'_

When he doesn't answer she's shocked ' _Did I say something wrong, maybe he could tell me how to do it we have plenty of time.'_ "Naruto, could you tell me how to do it I only read your scroll for a minute."

Naruto sighs "Sakura, I am not Sasuke and I am not Kakashi-Sensei why would I teach you, give me one good reason."

She smiles "Team bonding."

Naruto inwardly growls ' _I don't understand her.'_ "Why don't you ask your precious Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura smiles "Simple, you have mastered them, I bet he hasn't started them."

Naruto growls "You're going to keep bugging me aren't you." She smiles and nods

Naruto groans _'Dammit why the hell am I doing this.'_ "Fine, I will tell you what to do once so listen carefully the Tree Climbing Exercise involves you focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb a tree without using your hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user meaning you will lose your footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall."

Sakura nods "OK, I think I understand."

Naruto rolls his eyes "Well go and do it then use a Kunai to mark your progress."

She nods and goes to the tree whilst Naruto goes to his clone "So find anything interesting."

The clone looks up "Yes, some cool stuff we could even create our own seals."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Really I guess that would be interesting."

Just then he hears his name "Hey Naruto look."

Naruto looks up and sees her high up the tree ' _Well that was unexpected.'_

Kurama scoffs **Hardly she's a woman they generally have less Chakra but better Chakra control.**

Naruto inwardly nods ' _ **I see, so any exercise would take her considerably less time then.'**_

 **Yes, but unlike you, she won't be able to use countless Jutsu's take your Kage Bunshin it takes so much Chakra just creating one clone would probably cause her to pass out.**

Naruto scoffs ' _ **So let me get this right I can create over a thousand clones and be fine but her creating one and she's out of Chakra.'**_

 **Exactly, she's weak, she may have great control but just looking at her she is weak. You should have let her die yesterday it's beyond me why you saved her and then got hurt just to keep her safe.**

Naruto's puzzled at that thought _'Why did I save her and continued to do it.'_

He's broken out of his thoughts by Sakura who's now beside him "I can't believe how easy that was."

Naruto rolls his eyes "The reason it was easier is that you're a girl, they generally have less Chakra then men but better Chakra control."

Sakura watches him unsure if he just insulted her or not but it makes sense "So how much more Chakra do you have then me."

Naruto smirks "OK, you saw my clones correct their solid clones."

She nods "Yea, **Kage Bunshin's** right."

He smirks "I can create over a thousand clones and feel perfectly fine whereas if you learned **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** then you'd be able to create one and it would leave you with pretty much no Chakra at all."

Sakura stares at him gobsmacked "Are you serious."

Naruto nods "The **Kage Bunshin** is a more advanced Clone Technique and it takes a lot of Chakra to create, Sasuke could create maybe three, Kakashi-Sensei not sure."

Sakura's shocked "So you have that much Chakra, wait, what about the Hokage."

Naruto smirks "I probably have Kage Level Chakra so probably more than even the Hokage."

Sakura stares at Naruto in shock inwardly she's thinking ' _What the hell, he's like a Chakra machine or something more than the Hokage but he's like the most powerful ninja in the village._ ' "But that's just hard to believe."

Naruto scoffs "Hardly, I may have more than him doesn't mean I could beat him, I could outlast many people but I wouldn't last five minutes against The Hokage."

Just then they hear a chuckle and see Kakashi "Yo, and Naruto speaks the truth Kunoichi's generally have less Chakra then men but better Control, and well done Sakura on learning it so quickly Naruto speaks the truth he has more Chakra than even the Hokage but he still wouldn't win against him having more Chakra doesn't always determine your the winner."

Sakura smiles "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei, wait, you're early."

He smiles "Oh, I know, I just wanted to see what my students were up to, I'll see you later." He then **Shunshin's** away.

Sakura smiles "I can't wait to tell my mom, oh I'm so going to rub this in Ino-Pig's face."

Naruto just rolls his eyes "Bragging about something like that to Ino makes you shallow but do what you want."

She sighs "Sorry."

Naruto sighs "Don't apologize to me, I don't give a crap what you do, I'm going home to shower and eat breakfast."

Sakura looks shocked "Just how long have you been training."

Naruto shrugs "About six hours or something."

Sakura is shocked "But we don't have to be here until 9 am so why get up so early."

Naruto shrugs "To train."

Sakura nods "Wow, no wonder you were tired yesterday, so do you know that female ANBU or something it seems she knows you calling you Uzumaki-San."

Naruto nods "Yes, I know her she's codename Neko." He then starts walking away she looks at the clone who follows the original she doesn't know what to do she's not even sure why she came her this early. She then follows Naruto wondering where he lives.

She's shocked when she follows him to the poor area and sees the apartments ' _Wow, he lives in a place like this but it's a dump.'_ She watches him enter one of the apartments she saw some people glaring at Naruto but most stayed away she's always wondered why people don't like Naruto.

She shrugs and heads back home she may as well get some breakfast plus she's got to tell her mom about learning a Chakra Control Exercise she'll be pleased. She smiles "Why did I leave without having breakfast." She shrugs she takes one last look at Naruto's apartment before walking away and heading home.


	7. Tougher Challenge & The Confrontation

**Naruto's Darkness Part 7 Tougher Challenge & The Confrontation**

 **N/A: Hey everyone time for an update personally I don't like the Wave Mission reading it so many times is so boring but it's a key part for Team 7 so here it is, there are some changes of course, more bonding for NaruSaku and some Sasuke in there also, there will also be another move from ROOT.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

An hour later we find Naruto leaving his apartment he's about a block from his apartment when he hears his name being called he immediately knows who it is and groans 'What does she want now, I mean seriously she never paid this much attention to me in the academy, and now she's being all friendly, I don't understand her at all.'

A few seconds later she stops beside him "Glad I caught up with you, we can walk to the training ground together now"

Naruto looks at her "I don't understand you, before we became a team you never wanted to be around me but now you do, why?

She looks at Naruto and bites her lower lip to be honest, she's not really sure either, she admits she never really liked Naruto before she found him loud and just annoying, but since they became a team things have changed, he's more withdrawn, maybe it's some sort of female instinct that wants to make sure he's OK and wants her to be close to him so he won't hurt himself again.

She admits she was always a bitch to him she knows that but he always seemed to just ignore it but not anymore then there was the incident a few days ago with getting kidnapped Naruto, admitted they messed up and that he didn't care about her, inside her heart broke and she didn't know why, but then she got hurt and he just launched himself at them and rescued her getting hurt multiple times whilst she did nothing.

She looks up at him and looks into his beautiful blue eyes she's actually shocked admitting that not that she ever really looked at Naruto that much "You're my teammate, so I want to make sure your OK, I don't want you to get hurt again like what happened before you got hurt protecting me and what did I do, Nothing, just stood there frozen while you fought those guys who were stronger than you but you didn't care."

"I want to change I really do, what happened opened my eyes if that would happen to us out on a mission I would be a liability, I don't want you and Sasuke to always protect me I want to fight with you both." When Naruto says nothing she just sighs "So what do you think Kakashi-Sensei will do today I mean when he arrives that is."

Naruto listened to what she said but stayed quiet although the last thing she said was quite funny but he didn't show it. As for what will happen probably more lame D-Ranks, how can he get stronger just doing lame chores because that's what they are, makes him wonder if the Hokage is just laughing at new Genin's "I'm not sure probably boring and pointless chores again, I'd prefer a harder mission if I'm honest."

She has to admit they are rather easy and boring mostly but are they ready for something harder, again she thinks to what she said earlier maybe he and Sasuke are but is she, she decides to speak her mind though and wonders what he will say will he be as harsh as Sasuke is and put her down "Do you think we are ready though, I mean we are a new made team less than a month together, but I'll go with whatever you decide to do."

At first Naruto looks away thinking of what to say he admits he and Sasuke are ready but is Sakura she even admitted she was frozen in place, is she ready, he then thinks of why he's even caring but just puts that thought to one side "Sasuke will want a challenge, I mean who likes D-Ranked missions if you can call them mission, there everyday household chores that teach us nothing really, maybe teamwork but that's it."

She looks at him and agrees with him teamwork may just be the reason for them but she knows given the chance Naruto and Sasuke will want something harder, she's seen how angry they both get doing D-Ranks, probably even Kakashi-Sensei knows, but it all goes back to her earlier thoughts can she deal with a higher ranked mission.

She's not a prodigy like Sasuke or a hard working guy like Naruto, she admits to herself that in the academy she built her career around getting Sasuke's attention. Is that all she is a fangirl unwilling to change, No, she can't no won't believe that, everyone can change. She will go with what Naruto and Sasuke say and try and do all she can to not be a liability and try and help her team somehow.

While she's thinking this there walking to Training Ground 7, when they arrive there Sakura notices that Sasuke's not there she doubts that Naruto even cares if he's not there. Naruto then walks away from her and just leans against a tree to wait, Sakura looks around wondering what to do maybe she should try and work on her Taijutsu but she doesn't want to tire herself out before the missions so she ends up just sitting on the ground and waits for her other teammate and there always late Sensei.

Naruto is in his mindscape talking to the damn fox ' _ **What did you call me for you damn annoying fox.**_ '

 **Shut up Kit, why are you talking with that annoying pink-haired bitch, I told to let her die why do you keep ignoring me.**

 _ **'Shut up, I'll do whatever the hell I want; I'm still getting stronger so what's your damn problem.'**_

 **You insolent little human meat sack, your nothing but a puny weak human, having friends will only get you killed, or is it her, you still like that pink-haired bitch is that it.**

 _ **What! I don't know, I don't think of her that way anymore.**_

 **So why save her worthless ass she's weak I mean weaker than you, they used her to get to you just like I said they would, you even admitted to them that they chose badly but then when they cut her you got angry and killed him not bad I admit, BUT, you got slashed several times while you guarded her and for what, you want to fuck that little bitch, is that it, leave her to that brooding Uchiha.**

Naruto doesn't say anything to him because deep down he's thinking of what he said well not about fucking her he glances at her then looks away _'He does speak the truth well mostly, why did I go out of my way to save and protect her, is it possible I still subconsciously like her is that it I mean when she got hurt it pissed me off a lot._ '

He looks at her again " _Do I have feelings for her, is that what's distracting me._ '

Sakura looks up and happens to see Naruto looking at her with a puzzled look on his face so she just smiles at him; she notices he quickly looks away. Naruto didn't know what to think of that smile it was a smile of kindness but seemed weird to him it's sort of a smile only reserved for Sasuke not him it's so confusing.

The next moment confuses him as he notices that Sakura is now sat beside him ' _When did she move._ ' Neither says anything to each other they just decide to just wait although Sakura would like him to open up some but she's doubtful that he actually will, just then Sasuke arrives and she smiles at him "Morning Sasuke-Kun."

Sasuke looks at Sakura sitting next to Naruto but just blows that off he just gives her his normal reply of Hn and keeps on walking until he reaches another tree not far from them and just sits down to wait for their lazy sensei.

He then does look at his teammates first Naruto then Sakura and he admits she's not such an annoying bitch around Naruto anymore, but maybe she's scared of him but then why would she sit so close to him, he's even seen her talking to him even when he's there which is good for him.

Then there is Naruto he admits he's changed he's not as weak anymore and that's a good thing, which just leaves her, the weak annoying fangirl but there is one good thing that has come out of Naruto changing and that is Sakura seems to spend more time with Naruto and less time bugging the hell out of him which is good for him. He knows Naruto could probably handle himself leaving the joke of the team Sakura as the weak link.

After that thought by Sasuke they all remain quiet it's weird in a way but to Sasuke it's great no nagging not that Naruto does that anymore and again that's great in a way he's happy Naruto's changed he's not the loudmouth anymore that's now reserved for Sakura he noticed the scar on her cheek a few days ago and wondered how she got it.

Sasuke then looks up from his thoughts and sees Naruto practicing with his Ninjato. "Hey Naruto, we should ask Kakashi for a harder mission when he finally gets his lazy ass here I don't know about you but these D-Ranks are pointless there beneath me, and probably you there not even mission there chores plain and simple, although it's all that Sakura's good enough at doing."

Sakura gets sad hearing that although she's heard Sasuke belittle her all the time it always hurts and it seems Sasuke gets kicks out of seeing her sad sometimes she realizes what she sees in him.

At first Naruto doesn't answer him as he's too focused on his training but when he insulted Sakura again he stops before he answers he looks at Sakura and sees the sad look of hurt on her face.

He just brushes it off and looks at Sasuke "I agree with you, how are we both going to get stronger doing chores I mean what the hell they're not even missions, how can walking dogs or painting be called a Mission."

Sasuke smirks "I agree with you, so let's ask Kakashi for a harder mission a challenge something that will help me gain my Sharingan not going to gain it doing like you said chores."

Sakura still hurt from Sasuke's words watches her teammates it's probably the longest speech they've both shared ever, although she knew they would agree on this subject leaving only her the nervous wreck but she's determined to not back down she wants to help both teammates she doesn't want to let them down and she wants to prove to Sasuke that she's not a weakling anymore, she'll show him.

She looks at Naruto then Sasuke and hopes she won't be such a liability Naruto already saved her life when he had no real obligation to and what did he get for protecting her slashed several times and was fighting for his life and she did nothing. She doesn't want that to happen again no she can't let that happen again.

Naruto continues to train while Sakura and Sasuke just wait Naruto looks at Sasuke who's brooding not really a shock that he then looks at Sakura who is just sitting there with her head down he just looks away and continues to train.

After a while Sakura starts watching her teammates wondering just how far behind she is to them she has brains on her side but brain smarts only go so far she also thinks about their Sensei and his constant lateness and damn how annoying it is she doubts that the rest of the newly made Genin have Sensei's as lazy as hers It just makes her mad keep the team but get a new Sensei that would be good.

After another 30 minutes of training Naruto finally stops this constant lateness from there Sensei really annoys him he just groans and seals up his Ninjato it seems nothing has changed with regards to his teammates so he just walks over to a tree and sits down and closes his eyes to wait for their Sensei. He finally turns up 15 minutes later.

Kakashi arrives and smiles "Yo, Let's go team." He expects a backlash from Sakura but nothing happens he does look at Naruto who's just glaring at him so he just sighs Sasuke just stands up along with his team and they follow Kakashi they arrive at the missions rom and as usual find the Hokage there this time Iruka is there also.

Hiruzen looks up and smiles "Ah, Team 7 what missions have I got for you today."

Sasuke looks at Naruto who slowly looks at him and nods then Sasuke looks at the Hokage they were going to ask Kakashi about a harder mission but with the Hokage being here so why not ask him instead. "We want a harder mission, these lame D-Ranks are so lame they're not even missions there beneath me same for Naruto, I need to get stronger so how is that going to happen by walking stupid dogs and painting."

Iruka decides to speak first before the Hokage "You are only newly made Genin, you do D-Ranks for a reason, I admit you may be ready, but Sakura and Naruto are not."

Naruto just scoffs "Keep your opinions to yourself, I'm more then capable of doing a harder mission, like the Teme, I need to get stronger and chores are pointless chores made for civilians not Ninja, so I agree with the teme a harder mission is what's needed and I have nothing else to say."

Iruka is stunned that Naruto talked back to him although the Hokage did mention Naruto has changed since he became a Genin, he's to shocked to say anything, Naruto was his favourite student not that he'd tell anyone that but finding out about the Kyuubi inside him really has changed him, he just looks at the Hokage who just sighs at Naruto's outburst.

Hiruzen then looks at the team in front of him then stops at Naruto ' _Naruto, are you ready, I hope you will be OK_ ' he then looks at Kakashi "Are they ready Kakashi."

Kakashi was also surprised at the outburst but looks at his team before answering he's also annoyed at his team for demanding a harder mission and not telling him about it first, he admits Naruto and Sasuke could cope he then looks at Sakura ' _Is she ready though, she seems nervous, she also doesn't want to let her teammates down_ ' He turns back to the Hokage "They are ready for this."

Hiruzen nods although he wonders how Naruto will cope with this and deal with people he's heard reports of some of the villagers being scared of Naruto and even threatening them if they try and attack him again he then sighs "Very well, let the client enter."

A few seconds later an old man enters the room he wears glasses and has a towel around his neck, he also has a hip flask in his hand, he looks at his escort and his first opinion is ' _There sending kids with me, do I really want them to die._ ' He's about to say something when he sees the blond kid in the middle and the cold glare he's receiving from him and he just gulps ' _That kid seems like he wants to beat me senseless, better not insult him._ ' "So this is my escort huh."

Kakashi smiles "My team is ready, plus I am a Jōnin, you're in safe hands I promise you Mr.

Tazuna looks at the team then back at Kakashi "Just call me Tazuna."

Kakashi nods then turns to his team "OK, Team, go home and pack for the mission, pack for about a month, it shouldn't take that long but do it anyway and meet me at the gate in an hour" Team 7 all nod and leave the room.

They all split up quickly after they left the Hokage Tower and went to their homes. When Naruto arrives at his apartment he heads straight to his room to start packing. As he's packing Kurama decides to speak

 **So you have a harder mission, good you can get stronger**

Naruto is still packing but answers him _**'Yes, finally a harder mission, just what I need to get stronger.**_ '

Kurama doesn't reply to that but inwardly he's thinking _'I will make you break and I will be free, still, if he gains some trust it will be all more fun when I take over and start killing people, then he will be executed and again I'll be free decisions, decisions._ '

An hour later Sakura and Sasuke are at the front gate waiting on their third teammate which is surprising since he's changed he's always there first so again there surprised when Kakashi arrives with the Client before him. When Kakashi notices that Naruto's not there he looks around but doesn't find him and that's confusing.

 **15 minutes Earlier with Naruto**

Naruto's just left his apartment and he's on his way to the gate to meet up with his team for their first mission outside of Konoha when Kurama warns him that he's being followed by several Chakra signatures, Naruto groans knowing who it is it's been a few days since their last attempt and damn it's getting annoying. He looks around and although he doesn't care about the civilians a fight here would be a problem.

He decides to go somewhere else to get this over with so he changes course and heads to training ground 7 he walks into the centre to wait Kurama again warns him that they're coming and there is 20 of them so he creates a Clone before they arrive and he quickly makes himself scarce leaving the Clone to confront them Kurama's taught him how to hide his Chakra Signature so they won't find him. The Clone then pulls out his Ninjato.

The Clone doesn't have to wait long for them to arrive and soon the Clone is surrounded by 20 Clones the Original watches this and sighs dealing with three of them was bad enough but 20 that's pushing it plus he's still a Genin and knows he's not that powerful yet how he survived against three of them was surprising enough.

After a minute on no actions being taken with not even a word being taken another Chakra Signature arrives Naruto watches this man he doesn't know who he is but by the way the men let him through must mean he's the Leader this Danzo character. He's an old man covered in bandages but he's strong.

Danzo looks at Naruto the brat who's given him such problems he admits he underestimated him and that will end now. "We finally meet my name is.."

Before he can answer the Clone speaks "I already know who you are and I'll save you the time, I'm not becoming one of your mindless drones like those freaks so why don't you just fuck off freak."

Danzo glares at Naruto and the Clone just smirks back "Did I hurt your feelings are you going to cry to your mommy freak, well too bad I don't like you so I don't give a damn about you, did you really think coming here in person would change my mind, how pathetic are you really that delusional is your age affecting you that bad."

Danzo just smirks "Naruto, can I call you that, I must admit you have changed since the academy, I guess finding out about what's inside of you is to blame, I have had my organisation watching you training, your growing stronger I'm impressed training as much as you can, I've also seen how you are with people you're a perfect weapon, so why not join, I can personally train you, you will be stronger than the Uchiha."

The Clone smirks "I hardly care about the Uchiha not anymore and yes I have changed, but I'm not going to join you, so why don't you just get lost and take your drones with you and as for your first thing, NO, you can't call me Naruto."

Danzo just raises an eyebrow "Fine, Mr Uzumaki, you are a Genin, for what two weeks do you really think you can take us all on, you got lucky with three of them, I must commend you on guarding your teammate also, plus they wasn't ordered to kill you, still, you killed one of them and caused another to kill another although I killed the one who did because he did try to gut you and I wasn't happy."

"I underestimated you and that's why I came personally and came prepared now are you going to come quietly or do I have fight you, either way you're coming with me."

The Clone gives Danzo an Evil grin "Bring it on freak, actually on second thoughts I'll just piss you off again." The Clone then goes up in a puff of smoke annoying Danzo again.

Danzo sighs ' _This brat is really starting to annoy me a Clone when did he create a clone and where is the real one._ ' He turns to his ROOT members "Find him, he's testing my patience, do whatever it takes." The ROOT members then all leave

Meanwhile, Naruto left halfway through when he realised what the time was after a few minutes he gets the memories and he stops 'So that really was Danzo huh, he's annoying, It's lucky I decided to switch with the clone, I nearly decided to fight them.' He keeps on jumping across rooftops and finally arrives at the gate he sees everyone waiting for him not that he even cares if they're angry with him.

Kakashi walks up to him "You're late."

Naruto just scoffs "Coming from you who's always late, I guess you now know how it feels now don't we."

Kakashi sighs "Why were you late."

Naruto groans and talks almost at a whisper so only Kakashi would hear "More Drones and that Freak Danzo were following me so I lured them to Training Ground 7, but let's just say there were 20 Drones plus the Freak so I created a clone to stall them while I came here the clone just dispelled after I realised I was going to be late."

Kakashi just nods but inwardly he's pissed off ' _Danzo personally this is pissing me off._ ' He pats Naruto on the back "Keep this between ourselves OK, the less people who know about this the better and you're not that late really."

Naruto just nods and they both walk back to the group and they all leave through the gates. They've been walking for a while when Sakura stops beside Naruto who groans knowing this might happen, She looks at Naruto "You OK, Naruto, did they come after you again."

Naruto looks at her and at first says nothing and they keep on walking ' _No surprise she'd figure it out_ ' they continue walking for a few minutes before Naruto speaks "There persistent, had the leader confront me this time well a clone of me."

Kakashi saw her walk up to him and just sighed and approaches them both "Sakura, drop it, he's fine."

She looks at Naruto then Kakashi "But they keep trying to abduct Naruto, why?"

Kakashi groans "They will never get to Naruto, Sakura, I won't let it happen."

Naruto looks at Kakashi and groans "Saying that doesn't feel me with confidence, Danzo came personally and he brought 20 drones with him I barely held off three, luckily I switched with a clone before they arrived."

Sakura looks at them both "How long will Naruto have to put up with this."

Kakashi looks at then Naruto "For now Naruto, is away from their reach, I will inform the Hokage of what happened, for now let's just concentrate on the mission shall we."

They both nod and Kakashi steps away from them and takes up the rear of the group he pulls out his book and starts reading, but he also keeps watch he's one of the best Jōnin there is and he's determined to not let anything happen to Naruto or his team.

Sakura looks around nervous but in another way she's happy they left Konoha It's a chance to see the world, still, she's worried about Naruto and why they want him so badly.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and Sakura he saw Kakashi talking to them quietly and wondered what they were discussing he then saw Kakashi step back and walk behind them he then looks at Sakura who keeps glancing at Naruto with worry 'Something's going on, Naruto's never been late in two weeks of being a team something made him late and the others know what happened why don't they tell me about it.'

After a while Sakura leaves Naruto's side and starts talking to Tazuna, Naruto is thinking about what happened and will have to be on his guard all the time now he wonders if Danzo will send any of his drones after him he hopes now.

He then sees something that makes him stop his train of thought he knows it's not rained for days so why would there be a puddle in front of them what's strange as it's only one puddle that immediately puts his guard up, he also noticed Sakura, Sasuke or Tazuna never even paid it any attention he looks at Kakashi who looks at him and nods so at least one of them apart from him knows something's up not surprising he is a Jōnin after all.


	8. Demon's Of Kiri

**Naruto's Darkness Part 8 Demon's Of Kiri**

 **A/N: Hey everyone it's been a while since I updated this story well here is the new chapter I hope you like it, there will be some differences from the normal series and Sakura might actually do something this time instead of being a statue and watching Sasuke and Naruto do everything. I am also making a big change also having Team 10 coming to assist Team 7.**

 **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's I created**

Kakashi after nodding to Naruto watches his other students and noticed none of them even noticed the puddle and sighs ' _Not very observant of the environment are they, I'll have to remedy that._ ' He then looks at the puddle ' _I wonder what this is about I'll see how they react._ '

Sasuke, Tazuna and Sakura walk over the puddle and nothing happens Naruto stays behind Kakashi as he passes over the puddle and chains wrap around Kakashi and starts getting cut up before the chains put more pressure on him and his students and Tazuna witness Kakashi get shredded.

Sakura screams at seeing her Sensei get killed Sasuke looks on in shock, Tazuna feels guilty about lying to everyone. Naruto for a second was shocked but thought it was unusual that Kakashi knew about the puddle and yet did nothing. He then sees as Two masked individuals appear Naruto quickly pulls out his Ninjato and rushes them.

Sasuke comes out of his shock at seeing Kakashi-Sensei get killed and quickly rushes at the two killers. He tells Sakura to guard Tazuna while he rushes to help Naruto or not wanting to get outdone by Naruto.

Naruto slashes at there chains it seems there attached to the chains so when he slashes at the chains it breaks and they separate Naruto goes after one of them whilst Sasuke goes after the other one.

Meizu the one that Naruto goes after is shocked that this blond kid didn't freeze like the others he's also pretty strong and fast and he's even pushing him back he never expected that.

Sakura watches Naruto and Sasuke fight she then looks at Tazuna ' _He knew about this didn't he just look at him._ ' She then looks back at Naruto she watches as he's stabbed in the hand but he only winces she sees him get kicked in the head and the enemy ninja rushes her. She pulls out her Kunai "Stay behind me, I'll protect you." 'I just hope I can.'

Meizu rushes at the girl he knows she's scared but she's also not backing down he expects her to do nothing but he's surprised when his clawed hand the one he used on the blond brat to poison him is blocked by the blond bitches own Kunai.

He's momentarily shocked and she pushes forward remembering a move that Naruto used against those people who attacked him and he loses his footing and she slashes him on the arm.

He glares at her "I'm going to kill you for that you little bitch." He then knees her in the gut and she staggers back he's about to stab her in the gut with his clawed hand but as he raises it to plunge it into her he suddenly screams and looks up to see his arms from the elbow down missing.

He looks at his arm in shock not knowing what happened then everything changes as he's then stabbed in the back on the head the blade actually rips out his own eye but he's already dead as the sword pierced his brain. He drops down dead.

Naruto looks down at the man he just killed he did it to save Sakura again he hears Kyuubi telling him why he keeps saving as he quotes the pink haired pathetic bitch. He again ignores him he's then surprised as he's quickly hugged by Sakura

"Thank you Naruto, you saved me again, how's your hand."

Naruto looks down "I think there was poison on the blade my hands numb." Sakura backs away, As he puts his Ninjato away and pulls out a Kunai and stabs into his hand she watches in shock as she sees the poison on his hand.

While this is happening Sasuke is having a tough time fighting Gōzu, Before the fight continues Gōzu is dragged to the ground and Sasuke looks up to see Kakashi pinning Gōzu to the ground. Sasuke looks at Kakashi in shock he saw him die and now he's alive he then looks to where he saw Kakashi-Sensei die and sees a cut up log 'He used a substitution jutsu.'

Kakashi after knocking out Gōzu who he had pinned down, looks over at Naruto and Sakura and sees the other demon brother dead most likely Naruto's doing. He sees the blood dripping down his hand and a dark black colour as Naruto's squeezing his hand poison he thinks. He then sees Sakura pull out a bandage and wrap it around Naruto's hand.

Naruto doesn't even notice Kakashi but he isn't surprised "So you showed up the Kakashi-Sensei."

Sakura looks at Naruto then at Sasuke and then sees Kakashi looking at them and she's shocked then Naruto tells her to look where Kakashi-Sensei died and she sees a destroyed log and she understands what he did, how Naruto knew is unknown but to be honest, he was the only one who didn't freeze up like she and Sasuke did so he must have known.

Kakashi then approaches Tazuna "Care to explain this, I did what I did to test a theory to find out who was the target, me and my team or you and the fact they were about to attack you before Naruto separated them gave me my answer then again when the one Naruto killed again went after you before Sakura intercepted him."

He looks at Sakura "You did well Sakura, even cutting him a flashy quick move how did you learn that attack."

She smiles "I saw Naruto use it so I copied him, although it wasn't as effective as when Naruto did it."

Kakashi nods "Well they are Chunin Sakura." He turns back to Tazuna "Those two are Missing-Nin known as the Demon Brothers, so care to explain why there after you."

Tazuna gulps knowing he has to tell them the truth the Blond Kid got hurt but badly though. He sighs and then sees the three kids glaring at him before he tells Kakashi everything. Naruto listens to everything and it strangely annoys him this Gato holding the whole village hostage he doesn't know why and Kyuubi agrees.

Sakura sees the angry look of Naruto and she can't blame him this Gato needs to be stopped but with this new information she knows there out of their league there Genin after all she hopes that Kakashi-Sensei will see sense and turn them around.

Kakashi takes in all the information given by Tazuna and sighs ' _This is to much these two work with Zabuza I have a bad feeling we should turn back I'll see what they think._ '

He looks at his team "OK team as I said these two are the Demon Brothers so this is no normal C-Ranked mission any more, I would like to hear your opinions continue with the mission or return home, I can understand why Tazuna lied with this problem in my opinion we should return to Konoha."

Sakura inwards sighs ' _Thank you Kakashi-Sensei, I agree we should return but I don't think that Naruto or Sasuke-Kun will agree._ '

Sasuke scoffs "Go home are you crazy I'm an Uchiha an Elite, I'll never run away so they were Chunin so what I'm an Uchiha I'll never gain my Sharingan by running away."

Naruto nods "I agree with him we go on and kill this Gato teme, whatever or whoever we encounter we will deal with it."

Sakura sighs ' _Figures they would agree again._ ' "We go on."

Kakashi nods "We go on" He turns to Tazuna "How long until we reach your house."

Tazuna rubs his chin "Well as soon as we get a ride to Wave country it's a few hours walk."

Kakashi nods "OK then let's go team." They all nod and start walking before Kakashi follow he nods into the bushes then takes off.

A minute after they leave a Clone of Kakashi comes out from a tree after hearing everything from Tazuna along with the Clone comes a small dog the clone looks at the dog "You heard that man Tazuna I trust our team but I still think we need some backup head back to Konoha and inform the Hokage and get some backup my team can handle thugs and Genin and maybe Chunin but anything higher there that then we have a problem."

Pakkun nods "I understand, I'll get going good luck."

Pakkun then runs off whilst the Clone dispels. The original gets the memories of his clone and sighs in relief 'Well that should puts my mind at ease I wonder who the Hokage will send.' "OK Team I let you persuade me to continue this mission so now I want you to be more vigilante only myself and Naruto noticed the puddle earlier, you have to read the environment it hadn't rained in days so why would there be a single puddle, watch everything."

They keep going they finally arrive at a small hut and Tazuna meets a friend and they have a little chat before Tazuna returns and tells Kakashi and the others that his friend will take them on his boat.

A short time later there on the boat after a short time they enter the fog and a short time after that they see Tazuna handiwork the bridge he's building. Sakura is in awe of the size of the thing, even Naruto raises an eyebrow but he's in awe also. Sasuke doesn't say anything other then his usual Hn.

Meanwhile, Pakkun arrives in Konoha he rushes straight to the Hokage tower in the tower Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage is talking to Team 10 after another of there completed D-Rank missions when Pakkun jumps onto the Hokage's desk. Team 10 look on in shock seeing the dog arrive Asuma and Hiruzen know who the dog is.

Hiruzen smiles "Pakkun seeing as your here and not Kakashi means there is a situation care to elaborate on what's happened."

Team 10 wonder how a dog will do that and there again surprised when the dog starts talking. Everyone listens to the report given by the dog known as Pakkun. Ino listens to the report hoping Sasuke-Kun will be OK. The other members are shocked to hear that Naruto killed a Chunin to save Sakura.

When Hiruzen hears who the attackers were and what the real situation is in the Wave Country. He's quite angry that Tazuna lied to him and his Ninjas are in danger.

Hearing Naruto killed one of them was a shock and he's quite sad that Naruto had to kill one of them but then he remembers it's not his first kill after remembering what happened with Sakura's kidnapping a few days ago and Naruto keeping her safe until Kakashi and Yugao appeared.

Asuma sighs at the situation and like his team are worried about what Kakashi's doing allowing the mission to continue then hearing that the whole team agreed to continue even if Sakura seemed unconvinced he sighs ' _Stupid Uchiha and his Uchiha arrogance, then Naruto from what dad said he's changed and he seems stronger I guess Sakura went along with her teammates._ '

Hiruzen sighs when he hears that the Demon brothers usually work alongside Zabuza Mamochi a Jonin who's also called the Demon of the Mist he sighs "So Kakashi asked for backup huh knowing how his first C-Ranked mission is now upgraded to A-Rank I think I can accommodate him."

He turns to his son and his team "Pack for a month your going to assist them I know this will be your first C-Ranked mission well A-Ranked but If you don't think your ready I can get Team Gai to assist them."

Asuma looks at his team "Well what do you think."

Shikamaru sighs "This is so troublesome but there are teammates so let's do it, plus the village needs help don't they."

Choji grins "I agree let's go were ready."

Ino sighs 'Seriously, but working with Sasuke-Kun could be good can't let forehead get her hands on Sasuke-Kun.' "Let's do it."

Asuma nods "Then you heard the Hokage rush home and pack for a month then meet me in the front gate in an hour dismissed." They all nod and leave the room then Asuma turns back to his father "So what do we do about the client Tazuna he lied to you and Kakashi and his team are now in danger."

Hiruzen sighs "I understand son, assist Kakashi and then discuss with Kakashi what to do about Tazuna, good luck son, I just hope your team is ready they've only been a team for two weeks after all."

Asuma nods "I agree, still this Gato needs to be stopped it could open up a possibility about an alliance with them or something."

Hiruzen chuckles "I agree again discuss this with Kakashi."

Asuma nods before leaving to pack himself. An hour later Team 10 arrive at the gate and see Asuma and Pakkun as soon as they arrive Asuma checks there supplies when he's satisfied with them all they leave without having a civilian holding them back they should arrive quickly.

Meanwhile back with Kakashi, Tazuna and his team they've just got off the boat and there again walking this time there all paying attention to everything around them. Naruto's walking but he's also talking with Kyuubi.

 **Possible chance of meeting this Zabuza and he claims to be a demon HA**

 _ **'So you think we will really meet this Zabuza guy it will be a challenge if that's the case.'**_

 **You think you can beat him Kit**

' _ **Who knows only one way to find out**_ '

He then heard a rustling sound in the bushes and tosses a Kunai into the bushes everyone stops and watches Naruto as he heads to the bushes and reaches down and pulls out a white bunny.

Kakashi raises an eyebrow ' _A White bunny in the wrong season.' he then raises an eyebrow 'This is a trap._ ' "Get down."

Sakura who was about to pet the White Rabbit turns to Kakashi as he says that Naruto tosses the rabbit away and grabs Sakura and pulls her down it so happens that he's lying on top of her in a different situation she might have enjoyed this but she looks up as a massive sword goes crashing into a tree. Naruto looks up also and sees a tall man balancing on the sword.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna pull themselves to their feet. Naruto stands up and then holds out his arm for Sakura who blushes before taking his hand and he pulls her up. She blushes for a second and he hasn't let go of her hand but that only lasts until he sees Zabuza then he lets go and Sakura inwardly pouts but she knows the situation is bad also.

Zabuza grins "Well what do we have here I came here to kill the old man and what do I find but Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan Kakashi what an honour, who are the brats."

Naruto pulls out his Ninjato "Zabuza Mamochi also known as the Demon of the Mist I'm not impressed what's with the Pajamas what's wrong with your face you look pathetic with no eyebrows."

Zabuza glares at Naruto flaring some KI Sakura and Sasuke both feel the overwhelming KI and Tazuna has already passed out but Naruto doesn't even care as he's been around the Kyuubi and his KI makes Zabuza's feel like nothing. Kakashi isn't affected either.

"Is that lame ass KI supposed to do something I've been around worse it makes yours feel like Child's play."

Zabuza growls at this blonde punk kid. "You should watch your mouth."

Naruto just scoffs "Do you honestly think I'm scared of you? I've been around people who want me dead most of my life so your pathetic threats don't frighten me at all."

Sakura looks at Naruto with sadness in her eyes ' _What's he talking about people want him dead why because of his Pranks._ '

Kakashi stops next to Naruto "Allow me to deal with him Naruto you and the others Guard the client."

Naruto sighs "Whatever."

He turns around and joins Sakura and Sasuke who are in front of Tazuna. Sasuke and Sakura both look at Naruto Sakura still with a sad look in her eyes and Sasuke with a look of confusion but thinking the same thing that Sakura is thinking.

Kakashi looks at Zabuza "Your fight is with me Zabuza let's get started."

Naruto watches as Kakashi and Zabuza start fighting Zabuza with his massive sword and Kakashi with his Kunai. Zabuza then kicks Kakashi in the stomach before he comes at Naruto and the others he goes through some hand signs and shouts **Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)**

Everyone watches as fog surrounds them all and then they hear Zabuza start talking about silent killing then they here a chuckle beside them Naruto pulls out his Ninjato. Zabuza goes to slash Tazuna just as both Naruto and Kakashi stab him. They both sigh in relief but it's short lived as the Zabuza they stab turns into water.

Kakashi is then stabbed by Zabuza but like Zabuza did Kakashi turns into water. Then Kakashi and Zabuza move away from the others and start fighting again. Sakura and Sasuke are just happy Zabuza's away from Tazuna.

Naruto watches Kakashi and Zabuza fight until Zabuza again kicks Kakashi in the chest knocking him into the river. As soon as Kakashi goes to Stand up Zabuza's beside him and puts him under a Jutsu **Suirō No Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)**

A Dome of water covers Kakashi with Zabuza standing outside with his hand holding the jutsu in place with Kakashi being trapped inside. Team 7 look at what happened and then see several clones appear.

Naruto smirks and looks at Sasuke "Seems we need to bail out Kakashi-Sensei, you got any ideas Uchiha."

Sasuke looks at Kakashi then Naruto "Well we need to get rid of those clones first, create some of those clones you use and attack his clones."

Naruto nods and creates 20 **Kage Bunshin** who immediately attack Zabuza's **Mizu Bunshin** clones. While Naruto and the others watch. Sakura then looks at Zabuza "We have to separate him from Kakashi-Sensei look what he's doing with his hand it's holding the Jutsu in place so we have to get him to lower or move his arm and the Jutsu will end."

Sasuke nods "Your right I guess that big ugly forehead of yours has a brain in it any idea on how to make him move his arm."

Naruto looks at Sakura then Sasuke and rolls his eyes then he wonders which Jutsu he should use. But then again does it have to be a Jutsu a Kunai or Shuriken would work. He looks at Sasuke "You are better at throwing Shuriken then me Uchiha throw one at Zabuza and I will henge into a Shuriken and hide in it's shadow then I'll attack him after your Shuriken strikes."

Sasuke nods and smirks 'Not bad plan dobe.' "Let's do it then."

(Not going to go into detail but it happens like it does in the Anime) After Kakashi is free from the Water Prison he attacks Zabuza with a Water jutsu sending him into a tree he tells Zabuza he sees his death but before he can end him out of nowhere two Senbon enter Zabuza's neck and he collapses. A Kid not much older then them arrives and gives some speech about looking for Zabuza and was glad they could weaken him he then takes Zabuza away.

Naruto watches the tree and something is bugging him about what just happens he heard in the academy about what Hunter-Nin's do so what happened made no sense. ' _He's still alive._ '

Kakashi then looks at Naruto and wonders the same thing ' _We can't worry about that now._ ' He then turns to Tazuna "How far to your house."

Tazuna looks at Kakashi "A few miles not far."

Kakashi nods "Then lead the way."

They all start moving but Kakashi collapses Naruto rolls his eyes and picks him up "He's out of Chakra he used a lot during the battle let's just go already."

Sasuke and Sakura just nods and follows Tazuna and Naruto a few hours later they arrive at Tazuna's house. A women opens the door and smiles upon seeing her father alive Tazuna introduces her as his daughter Tsunami. Sakura says hello, Sasuke just nods as does Naruto then he looks at Tazuna "Is there a room for Kakashi to rest."

Tsunami nods "Yes, of course, follow me."

Naruto follows Tsunami upstairs still carrying Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke stay downstairs. Naruto lays Kakashi on a bed then Tsunami leaves. As soon as she closes the door Kakashi opens his eyes "You know he's alive right."

Naruto nods "Yes, I know something was off about that Hunter-Nin's kill their targets and cuts off their heads they do not take it away, whoever that was it wasn't a Hunter-Nin they probably work together still he was injured so he will take time to heal."

Kakashi nods "That's true, I'm proud of you Naruto this mission you've done well, I'm proud you have changed since the academy I know finding out about the Kyuubi was your wake up call but in a way it's made you a better ninja, now I sent for help they should be here soon whoever it is inform them about the situation."

Naruto nods "I understand, get some rest Kakashi-Sensei and I felt there was something there let me guess you created a clone when you used the substitution jutsu."

Kakashi nods "Yes, now I'll rest for a while, go and get some food I can smell it from here I'll eat later and don't inform Sakura or Sasuke about Zabuza and that Hunter-Nin until backup arrive."

Naruto nods "I understand." He leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Kakashi sighs but also has a smile on his face ' _You'd be proud of your son Minato-Sensei, Lady Kushina._ '

Naruto informs everyone that Kakashi is resting and that backup should arrive soon.


	9. Reinforcements Have Arrived

****Naruto's Darkness Part 9 Reinforcements Have Arrived****

 ** **A/N: Hey everyone, time for another update this chapter will be slightly different form canon well obviously with Team 10's assistance, there will also be a surprise or two so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _'Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story and the OC's I c0reated****

One day has passed since arriving at Tazuna's house, Team 7 in the meantime have been given evil glances from his grandson Inari. Of course the ninja didn't care, but still rude!

Naruto became easily annoyed with that brat it didn't help that Kyūbi kept trying to influence Naruto to kill the younger brat, it wasn't working.

Naruto was completely ignoring him, this in turn angered Kyūbi and pissed him off even more. Realizing manipulating Naruto was getting difficult, the demon fox theorized why, it was that Pinkette wannabe kunoichi.

On the first day Kakashi, took the opportunity. In teaching them, well more of Sakura and Sasuke a Chakra Control exercise ****Ki Nobori No Shugyō (Tree Climbing Exercise)**** **.** Naruto having already learned it, Kakashi watched on while Naruto demonstrated said tree climbing exercise nicely enough.

His teammates had opposite thoughts on him doing the exercise, Sakura trusted Naruto knew what he was doing, secretly praised him. As her Inner Sakura smiled, a light blush on cheeks and punching the air. **'** _I can do that, I know it, Naruto-kun I won't be dead weight!_ **'**

Now Sasuke was inwardly fuming at Naruto than later Sakura's easy take on tree climbing. Both Naruto and Kyūbi agreed seeing the Uchiha frustrated in his arrogance was highly amusing.

A day later with Sasuke still working on the tree climbing. Naruto's leaning against a tree, Sakura though is laying on the ground next to him she's very tired though she did master the exercise. She would look at both of them on occasion she once again stopped again at Naruto when he pulled out his Ninjato.

The reason Naruto did this was because Kyūbi had informed him of 4 chakra signatures approaching. Sakura stands up in a rush by his side clenching a kunai. Turning away from Sasuke's training, said Uchiha lands on the ground. Kakashi smiles at finally seeing Pakkun land with Team 10 right behind the dog.

"I see, good work Pakkun. Glad your team could make it Asuma." He says to his fellow sensei.

Asuma smirks "Didn't have any missions yet. When I heard from Pakkun, that you guys may need reinforcements, well couldn't refuse."

The two nod at one another, Kakashi explains what they have been doing. As both their teams try to mingle/catch up well all except Naruto who just ignores them all but keeps his blade ready for anything. Ino snobbishly states they all know how to climb trees when she hears what Team 7 were doing.

The senseis along with Sakura and Naruto roll their eyes. Sakura shakes her head at Ino. "Hey Ino two words for you: No Hands." Team 10 blinks confused having forgotten that Naruto told them the exercise a few days ago. Inner Sakura smirked at their dumb founded faces, knowing that she's already got it done herself.

Kakashi clears his throat. "Naruto care to show Team 10 what Sakura means?" Sakura's not offended at being passed over, She's happy Naruto could demonstrate it again, although she's not sure why she's happy she's confused with her own actions.

Naruto finally sheath's his Ninjato and walks to the tree and places his feet on it and starts walking up like he's walking on the ground. Sakura let's a smile show as Team 10 looks on surprised. "That's so cool Naruto. How'd you do that?" Ino smiles. But inwardly annoyed Sasuke wasn't asked to show them how.

Naruto gives the instructions with no emotion. "Pour chakra into your feet then start climbing, beginners give it a runner start before the tree."

"Too much chakra will repel you off, too little you won't stick and possibly tumble down painfully."

Ino turns to Sakura who nods with her hands on her hips smirking. Ino clenches her fists determined as Team 10 goes to work at it. Sometime later Ino smiles realizing it wasn't so hard. She like Sakura had come to it quickly.

Not mastered it as Sakura had, but Ino handled it better than her teammates. Resulting in Sasuke angry even more, to him it was infuriating two weak fangirls had handled this simple task were he an elite and an Uchiha at that couldn't.

Asuma praises Ino, as he watches Shikamaru and Chōji keep trying. Ino sits beside Sakura watching too but she's also quite tired.

Naruto who's leaning on the tree smirks. "Looks like Sasuke-teme is more humiliated now. But anyway I guess good work Ino." Ino's eye twitched angry. "Thanks I'm that good. But don't think you could disrespect Sasuke-kun like that."

Ino expected Sakura to rightfully agree with her. But looking at the Pinkette, Ino receives a small shrug. Naruto blinks at that as well she's confusing to him he wasn't going to answer Ino what would be the point she can be louder than Sakura sometimes.

He takes a deep breath than starts walking off, Sakura gets up from the tree trunk. "Naruto you okay? Need me to get Kakashi-sensei?" She asks hurriedly.

He stops a few feet away turns to side glance Sakura. "There's a lake a few minutes away. With nothing to do here, figured I'd train there."

Sakura nods already walking over to him. "Another chakra control exercise or something else?" She questions curiously.

Naruto tilts his head "Yea your right the first time. Instead of trees it's water ****Suimen Hokō No Gyō (Water Surface Walking Exercise)**** **"**

Ino having popped up at the Jutsu's name eagerly asks "Could you teach it to us?" Naruto blinks a raised eyebrow at Ino. "I'm not your sensei or teammate so why should I." Naruto turns to Sakura before Ino can comment. "Sakura you could ask Kakashi. He's better." Sakura smiles looking him square in the eye. "Naruto, I don't believe that. Plus Sasuke will need his help tree climbing. You could teach Ino and I, it would help with team building and I'm persuasive."

Naruto inwardly sweats in nervousness and slight annoyance. ' _She shouldn't have this effect on me any more. I don't care, I don't!_ ' He thinks Kyūbi grunts in disagreement and annoyance.

Naruto turns and starts walking without a word. Sakura smirks over her shoulder at Ino, gestures to follow them. Asuma had noticed Naruto than the girls walk off, with nod to Kakashi to watch his students Asuma tails the others.

After following them for a short while he sees them by the lake sees Naruto standing in the water. Sakura and Ino fusing their own chakra.

Asuma smirks thinking _'So that's what their doing. Kakashi was right, that Naruto kid is getting stronger. The girls are proving to be much more, than just sad fangirls._ ' Asuma walks out Naruto hasn't noticed to focused on his task or just doesn't care. "So girls learning water walking huh? What Naruto didn't mention is you need to constantly pour chakra with the waters continuously moving. Or risk falling in and getting soaked."

The girls nod to one another slowly walk over the edge of the shore. They both get close to Naruto in the semi-center of the lake until they lose their control. Ino goes under having to swim back up to the surface freezing.

Sakura looked on in shock, she herself is about to fall under, Naruto without hesitation grabs her through the waist holding her steady. Sakura blushes badly wondering to herself. _'Say something, he shouldn't be holding you this close. He- I shouldn't let him, but it feels right._ _'_ A nervous giggle she wiggles a bit. "Naruto-kun thanks, but I'm good now. So you can let go."

Before she finishes he gently does as she asks without giving her another glance he moves to give her room he heard the Naruto-kun but chose to ignore it a slip of the tongue probably.

After about an hour Asuma announces "Alright you 3 let's head back. Should be time for lunch, Oh before I forget, Ino, Sakura great work your getting it." Ino smiles walking gently over to the shore. "Thanks sensei. Speaking of lunch I bet Chōji is already stuffing his face." Ino shakes her head fondly. Sakura walks to the shore and waits for Naruto to come along.

Sakura turns to Ino they happily fist-bump. Ino drops her hand giving Sakura a confused expression as the 3 follow Asuma back. Naruto behind the girls lost in his thoughts. "Hey Sakura, how come when Naruto insulted Sasuke-kun you didn't back me up?" Sakura looks behind herself at Naruto.

Faces forward smiling at Ino's question. "I guess, I don't know, It didn't bother me. I mean Sasuke just needs more practice. You should have seen Naruto-kun show me the first time it was so easy I didn't stumble not once. It was actually really fun." Sakura giggles happily. Both kunoichi's in training unaware Naruto heard their whole conversation.

Getting back to the clearing Asuma sees Shikamaru on his back cloud watching. "Shikamaru you gave up already?" He asks his unresponsive student sadly. Kakashi smiles "He understood it, his first go. Told me it was a waste, when he already mastered it."

Asuma chuckles shortly. "Understandable, the kid's got brains but hey he's a Nara enough said."

Kakashi looks at his two students relaxing with Ino on the tree trucks. "So what were those 3 up too?" Asuma shakes his head. "Believe it or not, Naruto was teaching the girls ****Suimen Hokō No Gyō (Water Surface Walking Exercise)**** **.** They both had trouble but it didn't last. Sakura honestly Kakashi is a natural with chakra control. Naruto surprised me too, he already mastered it, yet teaching it was rusty not the best teacher."

Kakashi looks at the two, Sakura back with Ino sitting down talking with Naruto crossed armed leaning relaxed on the tree next to them. **'** _Sakura, your building yourself up more than I thought you would. Naruto, your parents would be proud of you. Lady Kushina would have approved of Sakura._ _'_ Kakashi thinks eye smiling as he does.

Sasuke panting from exhaustion looks over glaring at Naruto. He had heard some of the two senseis conversation. _'_ _Those two can't be that strong. Sakura is too weak and Naruto won't surpass me. I'm elite an Uchiha._ _'_ Sasuke thinks enraged.

During lunch it's calmly quiet until Inari speaks up. "Mom, those people are going to die. It doesn't matter how many of them come here. They will feel pain, heroes don't exist."

Tsunami scolds Inari, he angry shuts up. Naruto scoffs leaving the table heading outside. Sakura surprising everyone excluding Kakashi and Asuma goes after him. "Naruto!"

Inari looks up sniffing "Why did he leave?" Sasuke stops eating without turning to the child he answers. "The idiot walked out, to stop himself from attacking you. You brat, you say you know what true pain is well news flash brat you don't you have no idea what true pain is."

Team 10 look curious at that. Ino sitting next to Sasuke wonders what he means. Chōji actually stops in mid-bite wondering too. Shikamaru shrugs it off but read between the lines. Kakashi scolds him. "Sasuke that's enough."

Inari just scoffs and runs upstairs, Tsunami apologizes and tells them about Kaiza and how important he was to Inari and how with his death Inari had changed. Kakashi goes on explaining Naruto's hard life, that recently he himself changed recently. All of Team 10 are flabbergasted as Sasuke now sees his is not the only one with a sad lonely life.

Meanwhile, outside Sakura keeps shouting for Naruto to stop. He ignores her, she in turn races after him. As Naruto goes back to the lake they were at later he clenches his fists growls angrily. _'That little s***. He doesn't know what real pain is. Having a mother and grandfather love you unconditionally. The nerve to say there's no such thing as a hero. Little s*** was asking for it.'_

He thought angrily. Just as Kyūbi was going to suggest causing Inari to feel real pain. He is again ignored by Naruto, when Sakura comes up from behind unnoticed and placing a hand on his shoulder.

She moves her hand up until it's gently rubbing his whiskered left cheek. Sky blue eyes stare into emerald green widely in shock. "Little Inari doesn't know what he's talking about. Naruto together we will bring peace to this place. Tazuna is close to finishing the bridge. We will defeat Gato somehow. I promise I won't be dead weight to you or the team."

Sakura removes her hand, instead kisses his still warm cheek smiling brightly. _'She, Sakura-chan, just kissed me! But I-I'm not right for her.' Naruto thinks conflicted as Sakura holds his hand in hers._

As Naruto contemplates why Sakura is acting this sweet. She herself is doing the same. Still holding his hand gently with her own wonders ' _It's strange but feels nice. I treated Naruto-kun like dirt in the academy. It's in the past but it was still wrong. He yelled at me, but I can't blame him really. Even if he down the line doesn't want me any more, I will continue to show how sorry I am and how I want to see that smile, his goofy sweet smile again._ '

Sakura is broken out her thoughts by Naruto squeezing her hand. Emerald eyes stare into sky blue ones questionably. He sighs feeling his throat tighten mesmerized by her eyes. "This first mission sure has be crazy. We aren't done yet either." Sakura giggles.

Naruto still dumbfounded just nods. "Zabuza's not dead so yea your right. So getting close to Gato will be harder too."

Sakura's face screams shock "What? But Kakashi-sensei checked his pulse."

Naruto looks away from her eyes to focus his thoughts. "So that's it. What did they tell us about Hunter-ninjas in the academy?"

Sakura explains automatically. "They're too work on the body right there. To avoid problems they don't wait." Sakura gasps cupping Naruto's face to look at her. "But that means, we were tricked. That boy took Zabuza's away. Oh no!" Naruto nods and removes Sakura's hand off his face.

Than her other out his own hand, not realizing he still held it, placing it at her side. Fingers lingering on her palm. "Sakura-chan you-you should head back. I still need to train and clear my head."

He turns away from her, she places her hand still warm from his contact on his wrist. "But Naruto it's late. We need rest. You can't stay out here." Naruto pulls his wrist out her grasp. "Tell the others. Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei should already know what you just figured out. I will be fine. Go okay don't worry."

Naruto walks off, Sakura stares down at her hand that held his wrist tightly. She smiles contently heading back to Tazuna's house.

When she gets back she tells everyone Naruto's training so they all sit down and like Naruto said Kakashi informs everyone about Zabuza still being alive, Sasuke is shocked, Kakashi then tells them the reason why and about the Hunter-nin which again Sakura knows about.

Asuma nods "So now what if he's not dead then what."

It's surprisingly Sakura who replies "If the Senbon were placed in the neck, and going by the anatomy then it will take maybe a week to recover."

Kakashi nods "Very good Sakura, your correct so we have a week to prepare for him and it also means we have to prepare for the Hunter-nin, an unknown individual, then we have to be wary of Gatō, we don't know if he'll hire anyone else for now it's a wait and see game, so I suggest we send a team to train for half the day while the other team guards Tazuna then after lunch we switch what do you think Asuma."

Asuma rubs his chin "I agree so what can you tell me about Zabuza what did he use against your team."

Kakashi thinks for a minute "Well he used ****Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique), Suiton: Suirō (Water Prison Technique)**** **and** ** **Suiton: Suiryūdan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**** That was the only Jutsu's he used, he's also a Kenjutsu user and a good one other then that your guess is as good as mine."

Asuma nods "OK so a Suiton user understandable being from Kirigakure, do we know anything about this Hunter-nin."

Kakashi thinks for a minute "I can't say anything about the individual's techniques or if the person is a Male or Female the person sounded like a male but with the mask it was unclear, we know he or she is young, but older then our Genin maybe a year or two older but that's it, were going into this particularly blind in regards to the Hunter-nin and I don't like surprises."

He then thinks for a minute before continuing "I can only assume that the Hunter-nin was watching the battle so will know what I can do, Naruto and Sasuke other then tricking Zabuza with a Shuriken attack, neither Zabuza nor this Hunter-nin have any idea what they can do."

"So like us they are also in the wind in regards to my team, add in you and your team and we have the numbers advantage and unless they bring more ninjas we have the upper hand."

Asuma nods "Well then we continue training for a day, all of the Genin before we start I'd suggest we get both the Chakra control exercises done but Sakura and Ino have learned both as has Naruto so I suggest one of us watches Naruto, Sakura and Ino while the other guards the other Genin's, then once the ****Ki Nobori No Shugyō (Tree Climbing Exercise)**** is done then we teach them the ****Suimen Hokō No Gyō (Water Surface Walking Exercise)**** asap."

Kakashi nods "I'll have Naruto, Sakura and Ino spar while you Asuma train the others."

Asuma also nods "I have no problems with that, I have a question to do with Naruto though."

Sakura and Kakashi look at Asuma, Kakashi nods "What's the question then,"

Asuma grins "Naruto seems to have trained himself I heard he did the rock climbing technique also do you know any other skills maybe what affinity he uses."

Kakashi grins "Well, I'm not sure, he's used a Fūton technique so it's possible it's that, Naruto's not very talkative but feel free to speak to him whether he'll talk is another thing."

Asuma nods "Oh yes I remember him mentioning him telling us when we saw him a few days ago but I'll do that but It's getting late we should all get some rest."

Kakashi nods and they all head upstairs. Ino and Sakura share a room Sasuke has to share with Shikamaru and Chōji, Kakashi and Asuma have there own room, Naruto's supposed to share with the other guys but whether that happens in unknown.

An hour later Sakura and Ino are sitting on there futons on the floor Ino grins "So what's it like being on the same team as Sasuke-kun, I bet it's so cool right."

Sakura smiles "Well I was hoping it would be nice but Sasuke's worse then I could have possibly imagined, he treats me like crap thinking I'm weak, he's insulting and sometimes I don't think I can rely on him having my back."

Ino nods "What's happened to Naruto, I mean in the academy he was a loudmouth idiot with hardly any skill and now he's like a totally different person, not only does he dress better which I must admit suits him but what's the deal with him when we saw him doing that rock climbing thing he wasn't very talkative."

Sakura bites her lip "I'm not really sure, something happened from the day of our Genin test to our team placements he's more quiet, he's stronger, faster and skilled I really don't know what happened but I'm glad he's my teammate and not my enemy I know he's got my back."

They both stay quiet Ino's trying to understand all this more then once she nearly opens her mouth but decides against it then decides to come back to that and ask about her running after Naruto "What's up with you and Naruto I mean you ran after Naruto after he left after that little brat opened his mouth, and why would Sasuke-kun say Naruto would have attacked him."

Sakura sighs "The old Naruto, I'd say he wouldn't have, but this new Naruto anything is possible he's already killed two people protecting me, he got badly hurt keeping me safe."

Ino looks at her in shock "Twice what do you mean I heard he saved you on this mission but he only killed one person."

Sakura groans "Something happened a week ago and I'm unable to tell you the full details, but I will say Naruto saved me and killed someone while he protected me, as for why I ran after him well in a way I don't really know, in a way I feel safe when I'm around Naruto he's dark and mysterious has a sort of bad boy vibe but he always keeps me safe did you forget I told you guys this when he was doing that rock climbing exercise."

Ino grins "It sounds like your saying your starting to fall for Naruto." When Sakura just blushes Ino's mouth almost hits the floor "Wait are you saying you might be I mean with the change of look he's got a certain vibe like you said a bad boy vibe and he has a certain hotness to him now, but come on you like Sasuke-kun right."

Sakura smiles but says nothing for a minute still thinking of the kiss even if it was only on the cheek, then there is her growing feelings for him, "I know in a way I should be scared of this new Naruto, he seems angry sometimes he's not a person who talks all the time well not any more I can't understand it really but in a way I know he will protect me."

Ino grins "Man, you've got it hard for Naruto don't you, so what happened after you ran after him, come on you can tell me."

Sakura raises an eyebrow "Tell you the gossip queen of Konoha I don't think so."

Ino smirks a very evil look that Sakura knows well "Don't jump to conclusions Ino."

Ino just shrugs "Did I say anything, you were the one who said don't jump to conclusions not me."

Sakura just sighs and lies down "Goodnight Ino."

Ino chuckles "You know it's been years since we've had a sleep over."

Sakura laughs "Yea it has."

Ino grins "So do you think Naruto will come back tonight, or stay out all night it must get cold during the night."

Sakura just shrugs and yawns "No idea, but he can take care of himself you should be more worried about anyone stupid enough to attack him."

Ino just nods and yawns herself and within moments she's asleep. Sakura tries to sleep for over two hours she just lies there she hasn't heard the door open so Naruto hasn't come back which means he's still outside. She quickly put her clothes back on and slips out of the room.

She tiptoes downstairs and unlocks the door before slipping out, she knows this is stupid she has no idea where Naruto is or even there's no guarantee he'll be where she left him over three hours ago.

She pulls out a Kunai and cautiously walks forward listening to everything she can hear animals out at night this really wasn't the best idea she could come up with, She's really not thinking straight right now, she sighs before she keeps walking after a short while she reaches the lake she sees him just standing there doing nothing.

Naruto's just standing there thinking when he senses someone behind him he knew it was someone but wasn't sure who but now the persons closer he knows it's Sakura, so he turns around and sees Sakura she's shivering he just sighs at what she's done coming out in the cold

"What are you doing out here, kind of stupid to come out your shivering."

She nods "I was looking for you, what are you still doing out here it's 2AM do you even sleep, is this what you do every night in Konoha although I doubt you would with those people after you."

He sighs "I don't understand you Sakura, in the academy you wouldn't give me the time of day and now your spending time with me you kiss me out of the blue, now you leave the house in the early hours of the morning to come look for me when you have no idea what is out here."

"Gatō's men could be out here we have no idea what his men do kidnapping, rape, murder who knows and you sneak around by yourself kind of stupid if you ask me, who knows what could have happened."

She gulps realising what he said "I was careful, but it's not easy to see in pitch black, but how would you know Gatō's men could be out here have you seen some of them, wait did you kill them."

He looks at her "To answer your questions firstly it's dark so you should have stayed inside, I can take care of myself, and yes I saw some of them earlier, I went into the town they were drunk they were talking about Tazuna saying Gatō's annoyed with Zabuza for not killing Tazuna."

"I did get some clarification that Zabuza's alive but I already knew that, as for your last question no I didn't kill them, but they know about us so they could try something but I'm not sure about Team 10 though."

She looks worried "Well what do you think will happen now then they know about us, this is bad if they know about us then don't you think Gatō will hire more ninjas especially as Zabuza is currently out of action, if they know about us either someone saw us at Tazuna's house or someone saw us training or lastly someone's helping out Gatō and giving him information who's to know that he doesn't already know about Team 10 arriving as backup."

Just then they hear a cough Naruto scoffs "Took you two long enough to make your appearance waiting to see if we'd do something perverted Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma stays quiet but Kakashi chuckles "Not at all Naruto, we saw Sakura sneak out of the house so we decided to follow her and we end up hear, so doing some detective work Naruto."

Naruto shrugs "I wasn't tired so I like to go for walks good thing I did and you heard what I said so we definitely know Zabuza's alive but out of action and Gatō's not happy about it."

Asuma grins "Well nice work Naruto, what Sakura said is also possible but if the village is in fear of this Gatō it's possible this so called person could be doing this against his will say his family is under threat we don't know anything and are just assuming things."

Kakashi nods "Well let's head back to Tazuna's, later on we can think on all this more, let's get some sleep, both of you did well today, well Sakura did, but Naruto you did well with this new information."

Asuma nods "We have discussed what's going to happen for the next few days so let's head back shall we."

They all nod and head back to Tazuna's Sakura heads back upstairs to her room Naruto just lies down on the couch, Kakashi and Asuma head upstairs but Asuma comes back and puts a blanket over Naruto before heading back upstairs.


End file.
